How It All Started
by lily-james-4ever010
Summary: This is a story about Lily Evans and James Potter, in their sixth year of Hogwarts.
1. Notes Amongst the Marauders

**Look at her, there. She is so beautiful. Those green eyes, her brilliant smile, her-**

PRONGS!

**Yes?**

STOP FAWNING OVER EVANS!

**Why? Are you interested? If you are, I'll kick your-**

No, I am NOT! But you have got to stop looking like a love sick puppy every time she comes near you! It will only send her farther away! Why do you like EVANS anyway? She is so-

**Damn perfect.**

_Padfoot! Prongs! Slughorn's coming! Get to it!_

**Shut up, Moony. We can just copy yours!**

_No, you will NOT. Why can't you two just do your own work for a change? You will feel so accomplished! I know you two can do it if you just apply yourselves, and-_

You've already lost us, Moony.

**Yeah. See, the point is, we do not WANT to apply ourselves. What's the point? We're already the most brilliant wizards of all time.**

_Mmmhmmm. Right... _

No, really! I mean, we are animagi! And…and…um, Prongs? Help me out.

**We're uh…we're uh…GIRL MAGNETS!**

_So? I thought you were fond of Lily._

**I am…it's just…good to be girl magnets?**

_Well, savor the glory of being girl magnets. I don't know how long you will remain to be so, seeing as Padfoot has a new girlfriend every week._

WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT? It's not my fault the girls I've dated are so terrible at snogging! I HAD to break up with them! They ASKED for it!

**Terrible. At snogging. Sure, Padfoot. That's why I saw you and Elizabeth Bell snogging the hell out of each other last week in the Gryffindor Common Room, you looking quite pleased.**

Sure, she was good at it for a few days…then she just lost the enthusiasm I require for my girlfriends.

**Look at Snivelly over there. The slimy git.**

His nose is touching his Potions book! 

**I reckon that page is covered in grease by now.**

_Stop it, you two. On a better note, it is a full moon tonight._

Cool! Where is Pettigrew, anyway? We'll need him to enter the Whomping Willow tonight.

**We'll find him later. He probably did something wrong, and is too afraid to tell us about it.**

Aye. Sometimes I truly think Pettigrew should have been born a rat, rather than a human.

_Prongs! Lily is coming!_

**Really? She probably just couldn't resist my stunning charm.**

……

Whoa, Prongs. She really gave it to you. It must have been your "stunning charm," eh?

**Shut it. **

_Just curious, Prongs. Did you send her a dozen red and yellow roses again?_

**Yeah. I thought it would be romantic. That's just my personality. Always thinking of others. Why?**

_I…don't think she liked them too much._

REALLY, MOONY? Wow! I would never have noticed! "JAMES POTTER! STOP TORTURING ME! I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU, SO I DO NOT KNOW WHY YOU EVEN TRY! You are a cocky rich boy, always harming others to boost you're already dangerously high self esteem! Get your own life, and stop ruining mine!" Yeah, that sounds like affection to me. 

**Padfoot. You are dangerously close to getting my wand stuck up your-**

_Padfoot. Stop criticizing Prongs. Prongs! There will be NO wand-sticking on my watch! Remember. I am a prefect. I can-_

James and Sirius in unison **Take away points, privileges, and give out detentions, if necessary.**

Like you'd ever do that to us.

_You never know. I could. It is something I am allowed to do, so-_

**Never annoy Moony again. Otherwise, our whole house will be hexing us; because it will be our fault we will have lost the house cup.**

_Correct._

Hey, Moony. When is our next Hogsmeade trip?

_December 26, the day after Christmas. Why?_

I was just thinking…Emma Clearwater is looking really good…

**What do you think, Moony? Should we go over and warn her now?**

PRONGS! At least I will have a date! Evans will never give you the time of day!

_Padfoot. We were trying out a new optimism thing, to help Prongs, remember?_

**It's fine. You'll eat your words when she finally does go out with me. **

What makes you think she ever will?

**She will. I just know it. **


	2. Notes Amongst the Maruaders continued

_Hey, Prongs. How did it go when you asked Lily to Hogsmeade?_

Don't expect much, Moony. Evans is a heart crushing girl.

**She said no. With a particular snap this time. "POTTER! ENOUGH! WHEN WILL YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL THAT I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!"**

I don't know why you waste your time with her, Prongs. There are so many better-

**Do NOT say that there are better girls than Evans. There aren't. I wonder why she hates me so much.**

_Well…there are a few…obvious reasons._

**What do you mean?**

What Moony is trying to get through your "thick skull" is that you are way too conceited for Evans. 

**CONCEITED! This is coming from PADFOOT?**

Hey! I like you just fine the way you are. Evans is the one with issues.

_Maybe you should try to be more respectful when you are around her…instead of calling her "Evans," call her Lily. Don't gloat about your quidditch abilities, and do not flip Snape upside down, no matter how funny it may be._

OI! Don't listen to him, Prongs. Hexing Snivelly is necessary for our survival.

_Do whatever you wish, Prongs. I suppose you will just have to choose between Lily and tormenting Snape._

**Tough decision. Hey! What is Pettigrew doing over there with CRABBE?**

I dunno…you reckon he's moved on?

**WHAT? From the infamous marauders? Definitely not.**

_QUICK! MCGONNAGALL'S SPOTTED US! BACK TO YOUR WORK!_

**Hey. What are you three doing?**

_I'm TRYING to get them to do their work. Help me, Wormtail?_

**Er…they can copy off of mine?**

_Why do I even try?_

What the hell were you doing over there with Crabbe, Wormtail?

**I…uh…he wanted to know if it was you two who stuffed dungbombs into the slytherin common room entrance. **

Ahh….that was quite enjoyable.

**Yeah…watching the Slytherins gag and scream like little girls….**

Good times.

**So what did you say when he asked you that, Wormtail?**

**I told him that you two were good people who would never do something like that.**

I'm sure he bought that.

**Next time, Wormtail, make it more convincing?**

**I'm sorry! I thought it was a good excuse!**

Whoa. Wormtail. You are getting my shirt all wet. 

**S-S-S-S-SORRY!**

AARGH! GET OFF ME!

**We're helping Moony with his…er…furry little problem tonight, Wormtail. You coming?**

**Of Course! If you three will let me…**

**Come off it, Wormtail. Of course we will. Honestly! You are so sensitive!**

Oooooooooh, Moony! Do my eyes deceive me or were you just staring longingly at Ella Johnson?

**Ahhh, young love.**

_Shut up. _

Oooooooo, it IS true! You loooooooooooove Johnson, don't you?

_No, I do not. Now leave me alone so I can do my work._

**Ask her to Hogsmeade! **

Yeah! You have nothing to lose! Really! When she declines, I'll set you up with someone else….

_That is very encouraging. Thanks, Padfoot.__While we're on the subject, what about YOU, hmmm? Who are you asking to Hogsmeade?_

Hmmm…probably Clearwater. We'll have a lot of fun together at Zonkos.

**How do you know she will accept?**

Prongs. It is ME, Sirius Black. No woman can refuse me!

_Then what are you waiting for? Ask her right now!_

Fine.

**Wow. He's really walking over to her.**

_Why is it he can get any girl he wants?_

**Because he is Sirius Black…also known as the best snogger at Hogwarts amongst the girls.**

_Why do you look so smug, Padfoot?_

HA. I told you no woman could refuse me.

**I'm assuming she accepted?**

Of course she did.

_I hate my life._

Ahh, do not worry, young grasshopper. I will take you under my wing, and guide you in the fine art of women.

_I'm looking forward to it._


	3. Notes between Lily and Emma

_Emma!_

_**What, Lily?**_

_Why did you just accept Black's invitation to Hogsmeade? You know his best friend is my enemy!_

_**Come off it, Lils! Black is one of the best looking guys in our year, second only to Potter. **_

_You seriously think that POTTER is the best looking boy in our year!_

**_You have to admit he is very cute! Come on! I know you think he is! With his ruffled black hair…_**

_Do you like him, or something?_

_**No. Why would I accept Black's invitation if I liked Potter? And why would you care if I did anyway? I thought you hated Potter?**_

_I do! _

**_Sure. Somewhere deep inside you, I know you secretly like him. _**

_SHUT UP! Do you want me to turn you into a squash?_

_**Oooooh! Protest! Denial! **_

_EMMA!_

_**Sorry. Really, though. Why do you loathe Potter so much? He genuinely does love you, you know. He cares about you more than anyone else.**_

_Please. He doesn't care about me. He just wants to show me off to people, to show them he finally got me._

_**You don't have to be so cruel to him.**_

_I think it is doing his ego some good._

_**Please just give him a chance!**_

_Did he ask you to tell me that?_

**_NO! It's of my own accord! Please? I'm not asking much at all!_**

_I will think about it._

**_Wow. I got an "I'll think about it," from Lily Evans!_**

_Keep it up and I WON'T think about it._

_**Alright, alright. Do you understand this felix felicis thing at all?**_

_Yes. It is quite simple. You would understand it as well if you actually listened to Slughorn._

_**Oooooooh, your beloved Slughorn!**_

_EMMA! ENOUGH! You know I am not that fond of him!_

_**Yeah. Who are you going to go with to Hogsmeade?**_

_I'm not sure yet. Besides Potter, no one has asked me._

_**Probably because they know Potter would kill them if they went out with you. Sorry, Lils, but you are seen as "taken," in boy world.**_

_Damn Potter. Why couldn't he be infatuated with someone else? Why me?_

_**I dunno. Why don't you ask him?**_

_Never._

_**Want me to ask him for you?**_

_NO! _

_**What are you afraid of?**_

_Nothing. I simply don't want to know Potter's notions. And that is the final word on the subject._

_**Ok…lets talk about the marauders in general instead.**_

_CLEARWATER!_

**_Do you think it was them who stuffed the dungbombs into the Slytherin common room entrance?_**

_Most likely. It seems like some kind of juvenile thing Potter and Black would do._

_**I thought it was funny.**_

_I am sure you did. Did you also think it was funny when they pulled Severus' pants down?_

**_Well… yeah._**

_Hmmmph._

_**Lily! James only did that because Snape called you a "filthy mudblood"! He was defending you!**_

_Sure. I think he was really just trying to play hero._

_**Oh no. Slughorn is walking over to us. We're in trouble.**_

_No, we're not. He would never do something cruel to one of his favourite students._

………

_I cannot believe Slughorn just read our notes out loud! To the entire class! I thought I was one of his favorite students! _

_**Apparently you are not on his top ten list…perhaps you're number 15?**_

_This is absolutely mortifying! Now Slughorn knows that I am not that fond of him! I was counting on him for help on my NEWTs._

_**Lily.**_

_What?_

_**Potter is staring at you.**_

_I see him. Smirking. I'll bet that the "I'll think about it," and the "Potter is the best looking boy in our year," really got to his head._

**_I think it's good that you have given him hope._**

_I have given him hope? An "I'll think about it," is not giving someone hope._

_**Awww! He looks so cute when he stares at you with longing!**_

_Really? I think he looks more like a rabid dog._


	4. Investigating Lly Evans

"Damn, potions was good today!" hooted Sirius. "'Lily! You have to admit! Potter is the best looking guy in our year! His black ruffled hair…' Why not go for my girlfriend instead, Prongs? She sounds smitten with you."

"Shut up, Padfoot," growled James. "I love Evans, not Clearwater."

"Good. Because Emma is one good kisser."

"You think you'll keep this one for more than a week?" James smiled.

"You know…I think maybe I will. You never know!" Sirius said thoughtfully. "As for you, Prongs…think you'll ever get Evans?"

"It sounds like things are improving. She said that she would give you a chance," said Lupin.

"I knew she would come around," James smirked.

"Yeah…right. Why don't you go talk to her, then?" grinned Sirius.

"Alright, I will."

Sirius and Remus watched with grim expressions on their faces as their friend walked across the grounds to where Lily Evans was sitting under a tree, reading what looked like Hogwarts, a History. James puffed out his chest and said something to Lily. Lily glared back and returned to her book, trying to ignore him. James tried again. Lily stood up, shouted something (which sounded a lot like "DAMN IT, POTTER!") and walked away, up to Hogwarts castle.

James looked crushed. He dragged his feet back to where his two friends were standing.

"How did it go?"

"How do you _think_ it went?" James replied through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, mate. She'll come around sooner or later."

"I'm not so sure she will anymore…" And with that, James walked away, looking down at the ground, trying his best to avoid eye contact with Sirius and Remus.

……………

"Why can't you just give James a chance, Lily?"

"Because he is a cocky, rich, cruel boy! Forget I ever said I would give him a chance. Maybe I would if he ever stopped nagging me! If he weren't so arrogant and cruel, maybe I would go out with him! But, luckily for me, there is no chance whatsoever of that happening." Lily said, while getting ready for dinner.

"He seems like a nice guy to me."

"You'd think that, because you have a bad judge of character, don't you. Remember when you were dating Crabbe last year?"

Emma shuddered. Last fall she had gone out with Crabbe for a few weeks. At first, it was nice. Then he started talking about all of this dark arts stuff, and how he could make someone bleed profusely without saying a word.

"That is not the point, Lily! What did James ever do to you?"

"Well, he's annoyed me about a million times. 'Will you go out with me Evans?' 'OI! EVANS! YOU! ME! DATE!' Ugh! Why can't he just leave me alone? And I cannot go out on ONE DATE because of him! All the boys in our year think I'm his territory, or something!" Lily turned around to look at Emma, and gasped.

Emma was grinning at her mischievously, a quick-quotes quill flying around on a piece of parchment.

"You are NOT going to give that to POTTER, are you?"

"Of course not," Emma smirked. "Why would I do that?"

"Emma," Lily said calmly. "Give-me-the parchment. Give it to me now, please."

"NEVER!"

And off Emma ran, no doubt to find the marauders.

Lily sighed. She had hated Potter for such a long time – ever since he started pranking innocent students in their first year. He was so cruel to everyone. His entourage, Sirius, Remus, and that little boy named Peter, followed him wherever he went. Girls giggled and waved everytime he walked by them. _I should feel lucky, I suppose, that he chose me. But I could never go out with a toe rag like him. Although, I have to admit, Emma was right. He is quite handsome._


	5. Confrontations with Snivellus

Remus and Sirius made their way back up to the castle for dinner in the Great Hall. It took them only a moment to find James, who was in the middle of a sea of giggling girls, all hoping he would ask them to Hogsmeade. James just nodded and grinned at them, before hastily running away to Remus and Sirius.

"Bloody hell!" James said. "What is it with these girls, today?" James seemed to be in a better mood than earlier.

"I dunno…maybe they all belong to the Potter fan club and wanted your autograph," said a voice from behind them. Severus Snape.

"Shove off, Snivellus," growled Sirius. "Get you're greasy face out of our way."

"My, my, my. Is this subject a little tender with poor ickle Potter? Your filthy little mudblood has rejected you again? You poor thing," sneered Snape.

"Watch it, Snape. That's my friend you're talking about. And I am a prefect, which means I can take away points and hand out detentions," warned Lupin.

"Oh no! A DETENTION! I'm scared now!" sniggered Snape. "For your information, I have been through far worse than a detention."

"Yeah, we know. We remember when Narcissa wouldn't go out with you – the five million times you asked her!" said James, causing Sirius, Peter, and Remus to laugh. By now, a huge crowd had formed around the marauders and Snape.

"Looks like we're in the same boat, eh, Potter? Except, of course, Narcissa is far better than Evans…a filthy little mudblood, who is the favorite of all the teachers. 'OH NO! I GOT AN A-! WHATEVER WILL I DO?'" mocked Snape in a high, girly voice. "Yes, that's what she is. A stupid mudblood who you will never have a chance with."

"NEVER CALL LILY EVANS A MUDBLOOD!" Roared James. He pointed his wand straight at Snape, ready to hex him.

"POTTER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" An arm was holding a strong grip on his wrist, pushing it down. James turned around. It was Lily.

"I TOLD YOU JUST LAST WEEK TO STOP TORTURING SEVERUS! DID YOU LISTEN? OF COURSE NOT! DAMN IT POTTER! IF YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME, RESPECT MY OPINIONS AND LISTEN TO ME!" And with that, Lily stormed away.

"Oh, dear. It seems like the rift between you two just got larger," sneered Snape as he walked away.

James sat down at the Gryffindor table alongside Sirius, Peter, and Remus.

"Well, I guess Lily's not going to give me a chance after all," he said grimly.

"Aw. Don't worry, mate! She will! Emma and I are working on a plan to help get you two together!" comforted Sirius.

"Thanks, Padfoot. But I think I need to do this on my own," frowned James. "However, I could use those 'statistics,' as Emma called them. Where is she, anyway?"

"Where's who?" asked Emma as she plopped down on the table next to Sirius. She was out of breath and looked quite flushed. "I've got your 'statistics,' Potter. It's not too promising."

James quickly read the piece of parchment the quick-quotes quill had written.

"She thinks I am CONCEITED?"

"Well, Potter. It is a bit true," murmured Emma.

"I suppose I'll just have to change, eh?" James asked himself.

They all ate in silence, Peter, Emma, Sirius, and Remus all staring at James apologetically. The group of giggling girls was still surrounding them, however, they were becoming more and more impatient.

"Or just be yourself, for the first time ever," whispered Remus. They all stared at him.

"Instead of pretending to be overly confident, just be the James we know you are; the fun, carefree, charming one. Then maybe Lily will appreciate you."

"Yeah, I suppose so. But maybe I should give her some time before I talk to her again."

The marauders made their way up to Gryffindor Tower, all silently staring at James, wondering what he was thinking.

"Piggleschnitz," said Remus absentmindedly to the Fat Lady.

Sirius, Peter, and Remus sat down on their favorite chairs near the fire. James, however, made his way up to the sixth year boy's dormitory.

James was thinking about what he should get Lily for Christmas. _I need to get her the perfect thing, to show her that I really do care about her,_ he thought. _Something…romantic, but friendly and kind at the same time_.

He concentrated and brainstormed for hours. At last, he knew the perfect thing to give her. He shut off the light on his nightstand, and went to sleep, dreaming about Lily the entire time.


	6. A Kind Act

A light snow had covered the grounds overnight. Delicate snowflakes were still falling from the sky, and students were merrily playing out of doors in the snow, as it was one of their days off. Lily Evans, however, was inside, trying to convince her Potions master that she really did like him as a person.

"PLEASE, Professor Slughorn! I really do enjoy your company! I was just in a really bad mood yesterday, when Emma and I were passing notes! Please understand!"

"Lily. I am very disappointed in you. You know that I frown upon passing notes. And you, one of my favourite students!"

"But-I-Didn't-It-Was-Emma's-"

"Miss Evans! Do not blame Miss Clearwater for your mistakes! Now, I will HAVE to give you a detention! I'm sorry, but rules are rules."

"Please, professor! I-"

Suddenly, James Potter burst through the door.

"What are _you_ doing here, Potter?" Lily snapped.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! I have been expecting you! Mr. Potter here is just giving me a message from Headmaster Dumbledore, about whether or not I should lecture about love potions," Slughorn told Lily.

"Right. Well, here is your message, Professor Slughorn."

"Thank you, James. Now, Lily, do not complain about the detention I am giving you, or I am afraid I will have to make it two."

"But my record, Professor! A detention will ruin it! And-and-I'm a prefect!" complained Lily.

James could not bear to see Lily so sad and helpless anymore.

"Please, sir," he said. "I would like to confess to something."

"Yes, well, James, it will just have to wait until I am done discussing something with Miss Evans here."

"No, professor. It cannot wait. I put the dungbombs in Slytherins entrance."

"Well! James! That is a very serious offense. We will have to go to Dumbledore's office immediately. Miss Evans, you are dismissed. This is your warning. Next time I catch you breaking the rules, you will receive that detention."

"Thank you so much, Professor Slughorn! I appreciate it."

"Yes, well…come along, Potter. To the headmaster's office, now."

As James exited from the classroom, he winked at Lily.

"See you, Lily."

It was the first time James had ever called Lily by her first name.


	7. Remus Lupin and Petrificus Totalus

_I think James is changing, Emma._

_**What do you mean? Hey! You called him by his first name!**_

_Yeah, well, he called me by my first name yesterday. I don't know…he is just…different. A lot more respectful._

**_Do I hear COMPLIMENTS for James Potter coming from LILY EVANS?_**

_That is not funny. I thought you wanted me to give him a chance._

_**I do.**_

_Well, shut it then._

_**What he did for you in Slughorn's classroom yesterday was really sweet…and so unlike him.**_

_Yeah, I know! I didn't know he was capable of something like that…of course, I still hate him-_

_**Of course.**_

_Its just that…well, I don't know…I think I hate him a little bit less._

_**REALLY?**_

_Yeah. Don't tell ANYONE though. Specifically Potter, ok? I don't want him to get an even bigger head._

_**I promise. My lips are sealed.**_

…

"So, Prongs, where are you serving your detention tonight?"

"In the trophy room…I didn't get a bad one this time. I think Dumbledore knew why I turned myself in."

"I still do not understand why you turned yourself in to save EVANS," Sirius remarked, stunned. "I mean, she has been making your life hell since day one."

"I know! But I couldn't just stand there, watching her get a detention, near tears."

"Hey, Potter! I have good news for you!" Emma Clearwater sprang over to them and plopped on top of Sirius' lap.

"Yeah? What?"

"Lily doesn't hate you as much. Her exact words: 'I think I hate him a little bit less…of course, I still hate him.'" Exclaimed Emma.

"Wow. She doesn't hate me AS much. Well, I suppose it is an improvement."

"Of course it is, mate," said Remus. "Just remember, no tormenting Snape-"

"WHAT?" Shouted Sirius, standing up abruptly, causing Emma to fall to the ground, getting dirt and snow all over herself. "WHY NOT?"

"Because Lily hates it when James hurts other people," Remus Lupin said calmly.

"Fine. But just because James has to stop, doesn't mean I have to, as well," said Sirius, staring unashamed at Emma's butt, which had a large streak of dirt on it. "Oh, Emma! You have a huge streak of dirt, right here!" Sirius reached out a hand, grinning mischievously, to touch Emma's butt, pretending to attempt to wipe the dirt off.

"STOP TOUCHING MY BUTT, BLACK!" Shouted Emma.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it," Sirius grinned sheepishly. "And I was TRYING to help you get the dirt off," he said, trying to look offended.

"Sure you were, Padfoot," grinned James, trying to suppress his laughter. His best friend was the worst actor of all time.

"And, as I was SAYING, no tormenting Snape-" There was a loud snort coming from Sirius at this point, and upon seeing the glare he got from Lupin, he weakly attempted to turn it into a cough. "Give her respect, and do not ask her out every single day."

"Well, if you're such a girl expert, why don't you go ask out your beloved Ella?" Growled Sirius. He was greatly offended that he could no longer do his favorite hobby, tormenting Snape, with his best friend.

"You like Ella Johnson, Remus?" Asked Emma. "I know for a fact that she is single. Why don't you go ask her to Hogsmeade?"

Lupin looked greatly embarrassed, not to mention terrified.

"Go on! I'll bet she will say yes! I've seen her staring at you quite a few times this week," said Emma.

"Really?" Sirius whispered to Emma, so Lupin would not hear them.

"No," Emma whispered back. "I'm just trying to get his self-esteem up. Help me out, here!" Emma hit Sirius hard in the ribs.

"OUCH!-ERM-Yeah, Moony! Go for it! We'll be waiting right here!"

"Alright, well, I guess it is now or never," said Lupin.

He stood up, and froze immediately upon seeing Ella Johnson across the grounds.

"Its ok, Moony! Just ask her! I'll bet she likes you, as well! Hey, it cannot get worse than me and Lily, right?" James joked.

Lupin slowly gained feeling in his legs, and took one step about every 5 seconds. Five minutes later, he was next to Johnson, not moving an inch. He looked absolutely terrified.

"Oi! MOONY! SAY SOMETHING! DAMN IT, MOONY!" Sirius groaned.

Emma grimaced. "He looks like he is under petrificus totalus," she said.

"Don't worry," grinned James. "He'll gain feeling in 5, 4, 3, 2-"

At that moment, Ella Johnson said something to Lupin. He smiled his biggest smile and nodded fervently. Lupin walked away, bouncing in his strides.

James laughed. "I told you so," he told Emma and Sirius.

"She asked me to Hogsmeade! She really did! She likes me!" Lupin looked overjoyed.

"We're really happy for you, mate," said James, smiling at Remus.

"Yeah, I told you she liked you, Remus," Emma said excitedly.

Sirius glanced at her suspiciously, and opened his mouth as if to protest to this statement.

He was immediately hit in the ribs again, keeling over.


	8. The House Elf and Wizard Rebellion

"However, the house-elves did not WANT to rebel. They told the wizard activists so, but the wizards merely said they were misinformed. So the wizards led all the elves to the Ministry of Magic in 1868, and-"

The bell rang, startling many students who were fast asleep.

"Write an essay on the house-elf rebellion that is two rolls of parchment long for next Wednesday," said (still alive at this point) Professor Binns.

"Ooooh, Emma. You are the best…..snogger…" Sirius said, still sleeping.

James laughed. "Why thank you, Sirius," he said in his best Emma-ish voice. "Give me a BIG KISS!"

Sirius puckered his lips continuously, making out with the air.

Remus looked at Sirius, then shouted, "WAKE UP!"

"What? Huh? WhatdidImiss?" Sirius yawned.

"It's time for lunch, Padfoot! Now, come on!"

James, Sirius, and Remus made their way to the door of the History of Magic classroom.

"Wait," said James. "Aren't those Lily's books? She must have left them behind on accident." He grabbed them off the desk and walked over to Sirius and Remus. "I'll just find her and give them to her."

They made their way downstairs to the Great Hall. Remus and Sirius sat down at the Gryffindor table. James walked over to Lily.

"Excuse me, Lily?"

"What do you want this time, James?" Lily snapped, however gentler than usual.

"Nothing…its just…you-er…left your books in the History of Magic classroom. Here, I've got them for you." He handed the books to her.

"Oh," she said, looking rather taken aback. "Thank you, James."

"Yeah. It's nothing." James made to go back to Remus and Sirius.

"James? Wait." James stopped immediately, and walked back over to Lily.

"Yes, Lily?"

"I really do appreciate what you did for me in Slughorn's classroom two days ago. It was really sweet of you to turn yourself in for me like that. I mean, you even got a detention! Don't get me wrong, I mean, I still think you're a git, but, I…er…I was just really impressed," she added, so she didn't make James too pleased with himself. "Thanks again, James."

"I'd do it anytime, for you, Lily. Anytime."

And he left Lily blushing, embarrassed with herself for complimenting James Potter. _What is going on with me?_ She thought. _Did I just compliment James Potter, my natural enemy?_

"Wow. Did you just compliment James?" Emma asked, as though reading her mind.

"I think…I think I did," said Lily, stunned.


	9. Notes passed in Transfiguration

Wait. Freeze. Evans said WHAT to you?

**She said I was…a sweet person! Although she did say I was still a git…**

My, my, my, Mr. Prongs. Aren't we making improvement?

**Shut up! You'll jinx it!**

Moony? Why aren't you talking with us?

_Because I am TRYING to listen to McGonagall. _

**Who cares about transforming humans? We already know all that stuff! We're animagi, remember?**

_You never let me forget._

How are things with you and Ella Johnson, Moony?

_Er…they're…ok? I haven't talked to her in a few days._

WHY THE HELL NOT? MOONY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO A GIRL! If you do, they go insane on you! Trust me!

**Why haven't you talked to her?**

_Well…you saw me try to ask her to the Hogsmeade trip! I freeze up!_

You just need confidence, Moony. 

**Yeah. I mean, she obviously likes you. Why else would she ask you to the Hogsmeade trip?**

_I suppose you have a point there._

**Of course I do. I'm one of the most brilliant wizards in the world, remember?**

_Speaking of relationships, how are things with you and Emma, Padfoot?_

Eh, we don't really talk much. Its mainly snogging…INCREDIBLY GOOD snogging, though.

**Why am I not surprised…just snogging. And I suppose Emma enjoys this "just snogging" thing?**

Er…I dunno. I never asked her. You reckon I should?

**Padfoot! Of course you should! When will you learn that relationships are-**

Not just about snogging. I know. You've told me that dozens of times.

**At least it has finally gotten into your brain.**

_Gryffindor's first Quidditch match tomorrow. Are you two excited?_

**Of course. I'm only the world's best seeker.**

And I'm only the world's best keeper.

_Sometimes I wonder how I became friends with such cocky people…_

Watch it, Moony. You're starting to sound like Evans. Soon you will be saying, "JAMES POTTER! GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

**Hey. I've been working on a few new hexes…if you really WANT me to try one out on you…**

Fine. I'll stop.

_What are you two getting Lily and Emma for Christmas?_

Eh…er…I dunno yet.

_Christmas is only a week away, Padfoot!_

I know. I just dunno what to get Emma!

**What about some new robes?**

I reckon that'll do. Thanks, Prongs.

**That's what I am here for, dear friend Padfoot.**

_Are you getting Lily anything, Prongs?_

**Yeah. I'm real excited about it. It seems perfect for her.**

WHAT IS IT?

**Like I'd ever tell you. You can never keep a secret. Remember when we finally figured out how to become Animagi? It was all I could do to keep you from shouting to the world, "GUESS WHAT? I'M AN ANIMAGUS!"**

Maybe I've changed!

**Sure you have.**

What're you getting Ella, Moony?

_I was thinking a quidditch book or something…_

**Sounds perfect for Ella Johnson.**

_Yeah, thanks._

Damn. Here comes McGonagall.

**Why does she have such good eyes?**

_You're jinxed. Every time you two pass notes, a teacher catches you. That is why, from now on, I refuse to participate in these notes._

Wow. That was very official sounding.

_I'm sure to you, it was, Padfoot._

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

**Moony. I have some advice. RUN.**


	10. The Quidditch Match

"GO, GO GRYFFINDOR! GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!" The Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor houses shouted enthusiastically. This match was against Slytherin, so naturally, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw wanted Gryffindor to win.

Lily and Emma saw James, Sirius, and the rest of Gryffindor team enter the quidditch pitch. Emma blew a kiss to Sirius (who winked in return), while Lily just sat there, pretending to look disgusted at James (who pretended not to care that she did so).

The two team captains, James Potter and Lucius Malfoy, "shook" hands, or more rather clenched each others hand, trying to put the other in excruciating pain.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle, saying "this will be a fair game," and the rest of the usual speech she made.

In seconds, the two teams were off, flying at least fifty feet in the air at first. Sirius flew off towards the goal posts, and James zoomed around the field, searching for the snitch.

"Flints got the quaffle! Passes to Malfoy! Who passes to-wait, now Gryffindor has got the quaffle! Ella Johnson passes to Lauren Bell, who passes to-COME ON! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! DAMN IT! HOOCH! WHISTLE! NOW!" shouted Kevin Jordan, on account of Aaron Bulstrode whacking two bludgers straight at Bell, nearly making her fall off her broom. McGonagall gave him a warning look.

"Er-Right. Sorry 'bout that," said Jordan into the "microphone," (which was really his wand). "Now, Gryffindor is back in possession, Johnson passes to Stephen Wood, to dodges the bludgers from Crabbe, goes to the Slytherin goal posts and-SCORES! 10-0 FOR GRYFFINDOR!" By now, the Slytherin's "boos" were strongly overpowered by Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor's cheers.

James grinned. He saw how happy Wood was. James glanced over to where Lily was sitting in the stands. James swore he saw her wink at him, but then he convinced himself he must have imagined it. He sped off in search of the snitch.

"Malfoy with the quaffle. Passes to Goyle, passes to Flint. Flint goes for the goal posts, shoots-NICE SAVE BY BLACK FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius bowed on his broom, which caused much laughter from around the stands.

"Goyle in possession! Passes to Malfoy! Malfoy shoots-DAMN IT! SCORES!"

Malfoy had gotten a goal in the time Sirius had bowed on his broom, causing Sirius to swear loudly and explicitly at him.

"Flint is in possession of the quaffle now. He passes to Goyle. Goyle makes his way toward the goal posts-OH! NICE ONE HIT BY GRYFFINDOR'S BEATERS, CREEVEY AND FINNIGAN!"

"It is now 10-10. Bell passes to Johnson, passes to Wood, passes back to Johnson, who shoots-SCORES! 20-10 FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

On account of Johnson scoring, Remus suddenly stood up, and screamed and clapped his hands frantically, shouting, "GO ELLA! GO!"

"Now Flint with the quaffle. He-er-doesn't seem to be passing to any of his other teammates-that's Flint, for you, though, eh? He heads off towards Black at the Gryffindor goalposts, he shoots-GREAT SAVE BY BLACK FOR GRYFFINDOR! Bell's got the quaffle. She passes to Wood, passes to Johnson, passes back to Bell. Bell's shooting off for the Slytherin goalposts-DAMN IT, BULSTRODE! AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT-" McGonagall nudged Jordan quite hard. "Er-right. On with the game, eh? Even though Slytherin's a bunch of bloody cheaters-Sorry, professor, sorry. Just voicing my own opinion is all! Wood back with the quaffle-"

James was getting quite bored. He still hadn't caught a glimpse of the snitch. He circled the field again and again, occasionally allowing himself to glance at Lily.

"Malfoy with the quaffle. He passes (for practically the first time this game) to Goyle. Goyle shoots-scores! DAMN! 20-20! Now Bell's got the quaffle. She passes to Johnson, passes to Wood, passes back to Bell, who-BULSTRODE! WHAT IS YOUR FRICKIN PROBLEM, HUH? YOU LIKE BELL, OR SOMETHING? NO? THEN STOP AIMING THE DAMN BLUDGER AT HER, OK? Gee, professor! It's just my own opinion! Just telling the teams what I think, you know, offering some encouragement!" Bulstrode had knocked Bell of her broom, but, seeing as this was a foul, Madam Hooch let Bell continue to play.

"You alright, Bell? Yeah? Good. Hey, wanna go to Hogsmeade together, eh? Awesome! See you then! PROFESSOR! Again, they're just my opinions, and if you keep hitting me, I will have to go to Dumbledore! Malfoy with the quaffle again, passes to Flint, who makes his way down to the Gryffindor goalposts-NICE JOB, BLACK! I tell you, he is the BEST Gryffindor keeper we have seen in years! PROFESSOR! WHAT? YOU HAVE TO ADMIT IT! Wood with the quaffle, passing to Johnson, passing back to Wood, who shoots-SCORES! 30-20 FOR GRYFFINDOR!" By now, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor fans were going insane.

James scanned the sky for the snitch. _It's got to be here SOMEWHERE, _he thought. _I've got to catch it-to impress Lily._ He looked over at her. It looked like she was having a great time with Emma, cheering.

"Where is that snitch, eh? Potter looks like he's gonna go mad any second, searching frantically. Oi! Malfoy with the quaffle again! She-excuse me, _he_, passes to Goyle-"

James saw the snitch. It was right near Flint's ear. He instantly pulled into a dive, speeding down towards Flint. Slytherin's seeker, Cynthia Parkinson, saw James quickly diving towards Flint. She also pulled into a dive, and soon they were head to head. James sped forward. Flint looked quite alarmed, as if James was going to clobber him. James stood on his broom, and reached for the snitch.

"AND POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE MATCH! GREAT JOB, POTTER! You know, I've always liked him. Very talented on the pitch, you know-"

James grinned, and landed safely on the ground, still clutching the golden snitch. Sirius zoomed down next to him. "Great job, mate!" Sirius clapped him on the back. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw fans were pouring out on the field, cheering.

James and Sirius saw Emma, Lily, and Remus run towards them. James couldn't help but notice that Lily was grinning at him. Emma instantly started snogging Sirius, who returned the favor, and Remus quickly clapped James on the back and went to find Ella.

Lily, however, immediately ran over to James, and-

_Hugged him_.

It was a rather quick hug, but it was a true one, not just one of those pats on the shoulder.

Lily finally let go, completely mortified, and bewildered about why she just hugged _Potter._

Sirius and Emma had stopped snogging, and stared between James and Lily in awe, as if they did not completely understand what had just happened between them.

"Er…thanks," said James, turning increasingly red every second, looking down at the ground, grinning awkwardly.

"Um…good job Potter. But next time, try not to show off, eh? Honestly, you are so conceited!" shouted Lily, and with that, she ran away as fast as she could, looking at the ground, incredibly mortified.

James just stared after her, grinning madly. He was completely humiliated, and definitely in shock, but his happiness overpowered both emotions.

"_Bloody hell,"_ remarked Sirius, completely astonished, mouth wide open, staring at James.


	11. Now the Waiting Begins

"You-Evans-what-it-huh?" Said a completely astonished Sirius, still staring with his mouth agape at James.

"I dunno what happened either, Padfoot. She sort of just-ran at me, and, er…_hugged me._ You were there. You saw her do it!"

They were sitting in Gryffindor common room, in the midst of a huge celebration. Someone (most likely Kevin Jordan) had brought butterbeer and snacks from Hogsmeade. There were wizard crackers everywhere, and people sporting large Gryffindor capes.

"Did you…er…plant some love potion in her pumpkin juice or something, Prongs? Because this-this-this is just…_not normal!_" Sirius was now glaring at James suspiciously.

"_I KNOW THAT!_" shouted James (or at least, he thought he was shouting it. He was still stunned from earlier, after the game). "I dunno what is happening with her…but I am definitely enjoying it," he grinned.

"Eh, I bet you are, Prongsy boy. I'll bet you in a few weeks you and Lily will be snogging the living daylights out of each other," Sirius smiled at James mischievously

"Don't take it that fast," warned Lupin. "Otherwise we'll be back to step one, getting her to tolerate you."

"Very funny," said James. "How are things with you and Ella? You've talked to her _now_, right?"

"Yeah. Things are going along pretty well," Lupin blushed.

"What he's not telling you, Prongs, is that they are becoming quite the snoggers," laughed Sirius. "You can't go through one secret passageway without seeing those two making out."

…

"Lily? Are you okay? Lily?"

"What do you _want_, Emma?" Lily was crying on her bed, frustrated with herself. _What the hell did I just do?_ She asked herself. _Why did I hug POTTER! I HATE HIM!_

"I just wanted to see if you are okay."

"I'm FINE, okay? So just leave me ALONE!"

"Lily. No one blames you for what you did after the match today. We all understand. Even Potter. Just so you know, he's not cracking jokes about it, like you would expect him to. He's keeping it to himself. He's not even smirking. He's just sitting downstairs, completely stunned." Emma laughed.

"I'll b-bet everyone knows! I'll bet POTTER is LAUGHING about it!"

"Lily! You've got him all wrong! He practically killed Sirius when _he_ made a joke about it. He understands. He's not going to mock you!"

"I'm n-n-ever coming out of th-this dormitory AGAIN!" sobbed Lily.

"Listen. I understand you've got a lot of conflicting emotions, and so does Potter. He'll understand! He'll wait for you!"

"I DON'T WANT HIM TO WAIT FOR ME! I DON'T LIKE HIM, OK! I HATE HIM! I HATE POTTER! Since you love him so much, you tell him that for me, ok?" Lily threw a pillow at Emma, signaling it was time for her to leave.

"I'm not going to tell him that Lily. But I'll go, and leave you alone."

"Potter?" Emma jumped onto the couch next to Sirius, Remus, and James.

"Yeah? How is Lily? I hope she's feeling alright. I mean, I feel horrible that she is so embarrassed and confused."

"She's…ok, I suppose. Just leave her alone for a while, alright? And stick to those rules. Don't torment Snape, and don't ask her out."

James sighed. It sounded like they were going to go back to step one, after all. He had loved it when Lily had hugged him earlier that day. It was perfect. She smelled like lilacs and roses, and she put just the right amount of pressure on him when she hugged him.

"She is definitely starting to like you, though, James. I mean, she _hugged_ you today! And just yesterday she would have called you a filthy toe rag! She is finally starting to realize that she has feelings for you, however, she doesn't want to admit that. Lily's stubborn that way," Emma explained.

"Yeah. I suppose now the waiting begins?" James asked.

Emma nodded. "Now the waiting begins."


	12. Christmas Gifts

A few days had gone by. Snow was falling gracefully over the castle, and it was now three feet thick on the grounds. When James passed Lily in the halls, he greeted her with a polite, "hello," while Lily said nothing in response, only looking down at her shoes, blushing, concentrating on hating James with passion. As much as she did not want to, she realized that she was slowly starting to hate him a little bit less. _Not that I don't still hate him_, she thought. _I do. Really?_ She questioned herself. _Or do you just want to believe that so you don't fall for him?_ Every time she passed him in the halls, a strange sensation swept over her, no matter how hard she tried to shake it away. Once, without realizing she had done it, she smiled at him. Lily could not help but notice that James had changed. He hadn't pranked anyone in quite a while, and he wasn't cocky anymore. Instead, he was humble, and shy around her. _It must be part of his plan_, she thought. _He'll pretend to be normal and down to earth for a change, and then, when I like him, BAM! He'll turn into a jerk again._

…

Things were going well between Emma and Sirius. To the surprise of Hogwarts' sixth year population, this relationship of Sirius' had actually lasted more than one week. AND they did more than just snogging. As Emma and Sirius got closer, Emma and the marauders became friends. James greatly appreciated Emma acting as spy for him on information about Lily.

It now seemed obvious to Sirius that he needed to get Emma more than a new set of robes for Christmas. He kept racking his brain on what he should get her. Nothing seemed good enough for her. Not candy, not dungbombs, not perfume. One night, after he had racked his brain particularly hard, he had a pained expression on his face (then again, he always had a pained expression on his face when he was thinking).

"What's wrong, Padfoot?" asked James.

"Nothing!" Sirius snapped. "I'm just thinking about what I should give Emma for Christmas."

"Don't bite my head off!" Exclaimed James. "What's wrong with a new set of robes, like I thought you were going to give her?"

"Robes? ROBES? Robes aren't special enough for Emma!"

"Oooh! Do you looooove Emma, Padfoot?" Sang James maliciously.

"Shut up, Prongs. I'll bet your gift for Evans won't be much better."

"Oh it will. Trust me…So, Padfoot, have you set a date for the wedding yet? Am I invited? Can I be the best man?"

"PRONGS! SHOVE OFF THIS INSTANT!"

And with that, Sirius flipped James upside down, to the entertainment of the few Gryffindors still in the common room that late at night.

"What are you getting Black for Christmas, Emma?" Lily seemed to be in a much better mood, as long as they never talked about James.

"Er…I dunno…I was thinking a broom treatment kit? I wanted to get him something more intimate, but I dunno what that intimate thing is yet…"

"What about loads of Zonko's stuff?" asked Lily. "He seems like the kind of guy who would enjoy that."

"Not personal enough…perhaps I could get him…a…scrapbook? Of…er…memories from our relationship?"

"I think that is a bit too…_profound_ for Black…he may not understand it."

"Shut up, Lils. Of course he will. You know, he's smarter than most people give him credit for. Same with Pot-"

"_Do not_ say POTTER!" Lily said angrily.

"Right. Sorry…I-er-must have forgotten," Emma said slyly.

Lily sighed. Sometimes it seemed her best friend was on Potter's side, not hers.

"Are you going to…er…get Jam-I mean, _Potter_ anything, Lily?"

"I truly do not know yet…maybe something impersonal…or maybe nothing at all!" she added, seeing the look of pleasure that had appeared on Emma's face.


	13. The Duel with Severus

The marauders made their way inside, still panting after a particularly vigorous snowball fight.

"Hey! No fair, Prongs! We had a strict, no-magic policy, remember?"

James grinned at his three best friends.

"Sorry, mate. Couldn't help it. And what about you, eh, Moony? Charming the snow to make a wall about 15 feet high to cover you!"

Moony just stared at him innocently. "What _are_ you talking about? I didn't do anything of the sort!"

Sirius laughed. "Of course you didn't."

They walked along, making their way to the stairs in the Entrance Hall. There was a huge crowd around the stairs, all the students looking eagerly at the two in the middle. The marauders walked towards the crowd, curious of what was going on.

"Oi! Evans! I hear you're smitten with Potter now! You two will make a lovely couple, an arrogant little boy and a nerdy muggle born," sneered Snape.

"Please just let me through, Severus," said Lily calmly, clearly just trying to get past Snape.

"No! Filthy little mudbloods like you do not belong in our school, Evans. You best watch your back from now on."

"Please. Severus. Do not call me a mudblood," murmured Lily, her temper rising.

"_mudblood._" Snape drew out his wand, prepared to curse Lily.

"HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL LILY THAT?" James roared. He pushed his way through the crowd, so that he was standing next to Lily, who stared at him with astonishment. He, too, pulled out his wand.

"Aw. Its ickle Potter, come to save the day! Is he your knight in shining armor, Evans? Is he going to save you from me now? Go ahead. Hex me Potter. I dare you to." snickered Snape.

"No, I won't. I refuse to lower myself to your level, _Severus_," James said through gritted teeth. This caused utter confusion amongst the spectating students, especially Sirius, who stared at his best friend as though he were mental. Lily stared at James, her mouth wide open, as though seeing him in a new light. James gave Lily a consoling look, as if he was trying to tell her, "Its ok. I've got your back."

"Evans rubbing off on you, eh, Potter?" By now, Lily was near tears. She had had it with Snape.

"Please. Just let Lily through, Severus."

"Goodness me, Potter! What a Good Samaritan you are. How ever will little Evans repay you? Maybe by a particularly good kiss?" Lily couldn't take it anymore. She broke out in tears, unable to stop. This just made James even angrier at Snape. James patted Lily's shoulder awkwardly, trying not to set off her temper once more.

"Mock me if you want, Severus, but _never_ criticize Lily again. And I'll be watching you."

James pushed Lily along up the stairs, making sure Snape could not curse her. Lily looked back at him appreciatively, still in shock, hardly able to move. "Th-thanks, er…James," she whispered.

"Don't mention it, Lily," James replied, smiling sweetly. "Now go on up the stairs. I'll handle this."

Lily reluctantly went up the stairs, with Emma following after her, glaring at Snape.

"Now, if you will _excuse me_, Severus, but I have better things to do with my time than argue with a git like you," James said coldly.

"Alright. But next time, _Potter,_ you won't be so lucky," and with that, Snape sped off towards the dungeons.

"Slimy little git, isn't he?" Remarked Remus.

"PRONGS! YOU'VE GONE BLOODY MAD! WHY DIDN'T YOU HEX HIM, EH? WHY? YOU'RE GOING INSANE OVER EVANS AND-OUCH!"

Lupin had just whacked Sirius on the head.

"What was that for!"

"It was for being such an idiot. Can't you see? Lily finally understands that Prongs is actually a good person."

"She's pretty dense, then, to be just realizing that now."


	14. Durmstrang and the Great Hall

The marauders groggily entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. They half-consciously made their way to Gryffindor table, pouring themselves some orange juice.

"Good morning, boys. James," Lily nodded, sitting directly across from James (for the first time ever).

"Er…morning, Lily," said James, flustered. Above Lily, Emma was making a thumbs-up sign.

Sirius grinned at James, and Remus winked. It looked like things were going as planned.

"And how are you lot this morning?" asked Lily casually, as if this was a normal thing for her to do.

"We're…er…nice…and you, Lily?" James asked.

"Same as ever," she responded. Sirius snorted, and James kicked him under the table.

Suddenly, owls flew through the room, dropping parcels left and right on top of their owner's meal. A black owl stopped abruptly in front of Sirius, causing him to spit out his pumpkin juice in surprise.

"_I've_ got a letter?" he asked, astonished.

He ripped it open eagerly, his eyes narrowing as he read the letter.

"HMMMPH!" He shoved the letter into James' hands. James read the letter:

_Sirius,_

_If your brother Regulus has not told you already (we doubt he has, since you ARE in Gryffindor, an inappropriate house for Black heirs), he will now be attending Durmstrang School, which specializes in Dark Arts. We are very proud of our ickle Reggykins, and you should be as well. He passed the Dark Arts exam, which is known to be quite difficult. If you would like to attend Durmstrang as well, we will be happy to make an appointment for you to perform the exam. Don't worry, though. We aren't expecting much of you, as you are the greatest disappointment in our family as of yet. Keep in touch._

_Mum and Dad_

James returned the letter to Sirius.

"Do you understand now why I ran away from home?" Sirius grumbled.

"What's happened?" asked Lily. "Are you alright, Sirius?"

Sirius threw the letter at Lily, making her quite alarmed. She quickly scanned the letter.

"Oh, Sirius! I am so sorry! They're so rude to you! Is there anything I can do to help you?" Lily asked.

Sirius looked shocked at Lily's sign of concern. "Er…that's alright, Evans. I'll handle it. Thanks, though." Lily nodded.

"So what are you going to do mate?" asked Lupin, staring suspiciously at James and Lily, who hadn't taken their eyes off each other in at least five minutes, both grinning at the other sheepishly.

"I am _not_ going to that bloody school of dark arts, that's what!" said Sirius in a determined tone. "I've heard that they lecture on-on-_the unforgivable curses _there"

"That's the spirit, mate," said James, still staring at Lily awkwardly. "You tell your parents that you are _not_, in any circumstances, going to _Durmstrang_."

"Right. Well, we've got to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts now, you know," reminded Emma, staring at James and Lily (who were still staring at each other, giggling uncomfortably).

The marauders, Emma, and Lily got up from the table and made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, James and Lily walking beside each other, each giggling uncontrollably.

…

"Can anyone tell me what inferi are?" asked the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Lily absentmindedly raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Evans?"

"Inferi are the departed of an imprint soul," she said, gazing at James (who was staring back at her).

The classroom burst into laughter, causing Lily to snap out of her trance.

"I-I meant inferi are the imprint of a departed soul," she said, turning bright red.

"Correct, Lily," said the professor, laughing. "But next time, perhaps you should pay a bit more attention to the lesson rather than staring at Mr. Potter?"

"Right," she said, looking down at her desk, hunched over. "Sorry."

Oi. This is sickening. James and Lily are practically drooling over each other.

_At least Lily is giving him a chance now._

You reckon she likes him yet?

_No, I don't believe so. I think, that right now, she just appreciates him as a friend._

Sure, Moony. That's why she just completely tripped all over herself. "Yes professor! It's a departed of an imprint soul!"

_Yes, that was a bit funny. Seriously, though. Give Lily time. She's not there yet, but she will._

She better hurry up, because sooner or later, our dear friend Prongs will not be able to wait for her any longer, and one day, he'll just pounce and start snogging her.

**What're you two doing?**

Well, look who just woke up! Good morning, sunshine! Would you like some eggs for breakfast?

**What the hell are you talking about?**

You and Evans. You haven't broken eye contact with her all class, until now!

_You love her, eh?_

**Shut up. 'Course I do. You reckon she's breaking down yet?**

_Not yet. Give her time, Prongs._

Yeah. Don't just start randomly snogging her, alright?

**Shove off, Padfoot.**

_**What is with you and James, Lily?**_

_Hmmm? What? What're you talking about?_

_**You two have been staring at each other since breakfast this morning! Do you fancy him?**_

_Of course not! You know how I hate him! I was merely staring at him because…_

_**Yes?**_

_Because…he had spinach in his teeth, and…and…he was smirking at me, that conceited git!_

_**Okay then.**_

_Honestly. You think I like him, do you?_

_**No, no! Of course not! Why would you like POTTER, for crying out loud! Amos Diggory is so much more handsome, right?**_

_Shove off, Emma._


	15. Christmas at Hogwarts

Christmas had finally come. Hogwarts castle was decorated beautifully, with singing knights, and Christmas trees at every corner.

"PRONGS! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Sirius shouted with glee.

James groaned, and turned around to look at his clock. It was six o' clock in the morning.

"PADFOOT! LET ME GO BACK TO SLEEP! IT'S SIX IN THE MORNING, DAMN IT!" James rolled back over on his side, attempting to fall back to sleep. Suddenly, he was rolled off of the bed, to immense giggling, no doubt Sirius'.

"Its CHRISTMAS, Its CHRISTMAS," Sirius chanted gleefully.

"Happy Christmas to you, too, Padfoot," James groaned. He could hear another thud, most likely Remus falling out of bed.

"PRESENTS! PRESENTS! LETS OPEN THE PRESENTS!" said Sirius giddily.

James opened his first. He received loads of sweets from his parents, multiple varieties of dungbombs from Sirius, Quidditch through the Ages from Remus, an ink set from Peter, a sneakoscope from Emma, and a book of poetry from _Lily_. On the inside cover, it said:

_Happy Christmas, James._

_Thank you for sticking up for me, both in Slughorn's classroom, and with Snape._

_Perhaps I was wrong about you after all._

_Yours,_

_Lily Evans_

James grinned. He could not wait to see Lily.

"Oi, Prongs! That from _Evans_?" asked a bewildered Sirius.

"Yeah. What'd you get from Emma?"

"Er…it looks like some sort of scrapbook…of us," said Sirius.

"She actually thought that that would get through your thick skull?" remarked Lupin.

"Hey! I like it, thank you! So shut it, Moony!"

…

"LILY! LILY! WAKE UP! ITS CHRISTMAS!" said Emma, dancing around the room excitedly.

"Huh? Emma! It is six o' clock in the morning!"

"OPEN YOUR PRESENTS!"

"Fine…but then I am going straight to bed again!"

Lily got money from her parents for her upcoming trip to Hogsmeade, while her sister, Petunia, got her nothing. She got a new quill and rolls of parchment from Emma and sweets from Peter, Sirius, and Remus. Just when she was about to go back to bed, Emma said, "Wait! You forgot this one!"

It was a small, messily wrapped box, obviously wrapped by a man.

Lily opened it, and gasped. Inside the box, was a beautiful, large heart shaped emerald, set in silver, on a silver chain. The face of the emerald had _Lily_ engraved on it.

"Oh my gosh, Lily! That is beautiful! Who is it from?"

Lily looked inside the box. There was a note inside. It said:

_Lily,_

_This necklace has been passed down to the women in my family for ages. I knew it would look perfect on you, so I got it from my mum and engraved it for you with my wand. I really hope you like it. If not, it's alright, I'll understand._

_Love,_

_James Potter_

"Its-its from James," Lily said, surprised, and touched.

"Wow…he must really love you," said Emma.

"Yeah, he must," Lily answered, as she put the necklace around her neck, clutching the emerald close to her heart.


	16. The Snowball Fight

Remus, Sirius, and James entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Snowflakes were falling from the magical ceiling, and Dumbledore had bewitched the food so that when they suddenly popped up on the table, they were wrapped in packages and bows. Dumbledore had exchanged his usual hat for a set of antlers from a wizard cracker.

The marauders sat down, Sirius next to Emma, Remus next to Ella, and James next to Lily (who, surprisingly, did not protest).

"Er…Happy Christmas, Lily," said James, noticing that she had the emerald necklace on.

"Happy Christmas, James," responded Lily, merrily. "I trust you got my gift?"

"Oh, yeah. It's wonderful, thanks."

Lily blushed and looked down at her plate.

"Did you like the scrapbook, Sirius?" asked Emma.

"Oh, yeah. It was amazing. Did you do that all yourself?" asked Sirius.

"Er…yes. The snowy owl you gave me was beautiful! I have always wanted my own owl. How did you know?"

Sirius took a long drink from his goblet. "I just had a hunch," he said.

The marauders quickly finished off their breakfast, and headed outside.

"Hey, Lily! Want to have a snowball fight with us?" asked James, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Er…I suppose. I'm not very good at throwing things, though," she replied, smiling.

"That's alright. I'll help you."

They set off to the grounds, all six (Ella was coming, too) laughing merrily, playing around.

"Alright. How about three teams, me and Emma, Ella and Moony, and Prongs and Evans?" Sirius asked, with a malicious smile on his face while he looked at James and Lily.

James and Lily looked at each other, grinning. "Sure," they said in unison.

The game started off modestly, each team making their forts by hand. Then, as the game progressed, use of magic became more evident. Lupin and Ella had created a snowball making machine, so they did not have to waste time. Emma and Sirius had created a sign on their fort that kept flashing, "YOU SUCK!" repeatedly. Lily and James (actually, it was Lily who thought of it) enchanted their snowballs so they went faster in the air.

"Oh, goodness! I'm absolutely horrid at this," laughed Lily, after her snowball flew apart in the air before it could reach its destined target, Sirius.

"Aw, no you're not," said James, smiling at her. "You just need some help from the expert."

"I assume that the expert is you, James?" Lily asked.

"Well, of course. Who else would it be?" said James, joking.

"That's just like you, James. Thinking you're the best at everything," Lily said.

James looked at her, afraid that they would have to start all over again.

Lily grinned. "Kidding," she said. "Honestly, James. You're not the only one who can make jokes."

James laughed. "Here," he said, demonstrating how to pack down a snowball. "You just have to pack it down really tight. Then, just aim and throw."

James gave Lily the snowball. Lily aimed at Emma, and threw the snowball. She missed by quite a few feet.

Lily groaned. "I'm never going to get this. I think you've picked the wrong girl for your team, James."

"No, I did not. Here," he said, standing behind Lily, positioning her correctly. "Now throw."

She threw perfectly, hitting Emma square in the back.

Lily glanced back at James. "Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," said James, looking into her eyes.

Lily broke their trance. "Now what do we do?"

"Well…I say, we surprise attack Moony and Ella," James said. "Grab all the snowballs we've made, and when I say three, we run out and throw all our snowballs at them, alright?"

Lily eagerly grabbed all the snowballs they had, waiting for James' cue.

"One…two…THREE!"

They ran out from behind their fort, pelting snowballs at anything that came in their path, laughing hysterically the entire time. Remus and Ella must have charmed their snowballs so that they knocked over anything that they were thrown at, because as soon as James and Lily were hit with them, they fell over into the snow, Lily on top of James.

"Sorry, James," she said, hardly able to talk because she was laughing so much.

"Erm…that's alright, Lily," said James in a muffled and squished voice. "Er…could you please get off of me now, though?"

"Oh gosh! So sorry!" exclaimed Lily, getting off James, turning red.

"That's quite alright," said James, grinning, gazing into Lily's deep green eyes. "Er…Lily?"

"Yes, James?"

"Would you…er…I mean…Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" James asked in a rushed tone, looking at Lily nervously and hopefully.

"sure," Lily smiled at him, completely surprised with herself.

James smiled the biggest smile ever then, and they were immediately knocked down again by one of Emma's snowballs.


	17. Shock

"_Bloody hell,"_ remarked Sirius. "_BLOODY HELL! _You…and…and…_Evans…"_

James grinned. He felt like he was floating on a cloud. He was completely surprised when Lily had accepted his invitation to Hogsmeade.

"Congrats, mate. I knew she would come around sooner or later," said Lupin.

"Yeah, right. It only took Prongs five years!"

"Shove off, Padfoot…at least I've got her now."

They were in their dormitory, soaking this new piece of information in. After the snowball fight, Emma, Ella, and Lily had run off, giggling and squealing excitedly. James had vaguely heard the words, "You…James…Aren't you lucky…when did this happen?" James, Remus, and Sirius had just stood there in the snow, all in awe of what had just happened.

Sirius grinned. "Yeah, well, you should be thanking me, eh, mate?"

"And why is that?"

"I put you and Evans on the same team, of course, trying to get you two together," Sirius gloated.

"Please. I was the one who asked her," said James.

"Yeah, like she would say no…maybe its just your 'ruffled black hair and charming personality'!"

"Shut it, Padfoot!" Shouted James, throwing a pillow at his friend, which resulted in a very large, violent pillow fight.

…

"What are you going to wear tomorrow, Lily?" asked Emma excitedly.

"I dunno…I haven't really thought about it that much," said Lily, reading a book.

"Does this mean you like James, then?" asked Emma, jumping on Lily's bed.

"I guess so," Lily sighed. "As much as I don't want to, he is very friendly and sweet…not to mention handsome," she blushed. "How are things with Sirius?"

"They're doing quite well…the rumors I've heard are true. He _is_ the best snogger ever," said Emma brightly.

Lily laughed. "What are you going to name the owl he gave you?"

"I dunno…I was thinking Heather…I don't know why it came to mind…"

"It's a beautiful name. You should use it!"

Lily sighed again. She couldn't believe she was going out with James Potter, the boy who, until recently, she had loathed with quite a passion. She hated to make everyone win, she hated to admit that she _did _like James…but she was tired of hiding and fighting her emotions. _He really does seem changed now,_ she thought. _Just see how it is tomorrow before you start planning you're entire future with him. _

"Its funny," Emma laughed. "Just a few weeks ago you loathed him. 'I would never go out with _James Potter'_, you said. 'He's far too conceited.'"

"Yes, well, sometimes people change."


	18. Hogsmeade

The next morning, James got up three hours earlier than usual, determined to make his hair tidy for Lily. He tried everything, the sticking charm, Malkin's All-Purpose Glue, he even tried something muggles called gel. Nothing worked. Sighing, James made his way down to Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey! Prongsy, m'boy! Are you ready?" Sirius grinned at James.

"I-think-I'm…gonna be…_sick_," gasped James, clutching his stomach, his breathing growing increasingly rapid.

"Oooh! James Potter, celebrity and resident 'hottie' of Hogwarts, is nervous about a _date_?" Laughed Sirius.

"Shut…up…this…is not…_funny!_" panted James, his eyes growing wide and his face getting paler by the second.

"I think it is time for me to intervene. _Nervioso!_" said Remus, pointing his wand at James. Almost immediately, James returned to normal.

"Thanks, Moony. I really owe you one."

"Yeah, well, we better get going. We have to meet the girls in the Entrance Hall in ten minutes."

They all made their way to the Fat Lady's portrait, James taking up the rear, checking his reflection in every shiny object he passed. When they finally reached the entrance hall, they all stopped in alarm. Their dates looked, in Sirius' words, _"bloody hot."_ Sirius shamelessly gazed at Emma in a certain spot, unable to take his eyes off her.

"Stop drooling, Black. Let's go," Emma grinned, flaunting herself in front of Sirius, teasing him. Together they walked off, holding hands, Sirius looking back at James to make sure he wasn't unconscious on the floor.

"Right. Well, shall we, Ella? I'll er…see you, Prongs," Remus said, winking at James.

James gulped and turned to Lily, who was grinning at him, as if she was taking humor in what he was going through. "Should we…er…well…go now, Lily?" he asked.

"Sure. Come on, keep up. I don't want to waste a minute of this visit," she said, walking along briskly, leaving James to run after her.

Snow was slowly falling over the path to Hogsmeade. It created a beautiful effect, making everything look, for a better word, _Christmasfied._ James finally caught up with Lily.

"So…what do you want to do first?"

"I suppose we could go to Honeydukes. I love their sweets!" said Lily, smiling up at James.

The two made their way up to Honeydukes, grinning at each other awkwardly. Each was trying to think of something to say, but every thing they thought of was too stupid.

Inside Honeydukes, James bought Lily a large and quite expensive box of chocolates, which was enchanted so that every time you finished the box, it magically filled itself again.

Next on James' list was Zonkos, but when he approached the shop's entrance, Lily gave him a cold, warning look. He immediately released the door knob, looking at her apologetically.

"Sorry…it's…a bit of…a habit, I guess," he said, looking down at the ground.

"Yes, well it is a habit you will have to quit if you are going to continue to go out with me-" Lily stopped suddenly, looking down at the ground. "Er…that was extremely foolish of me, wasn't it? Of-of course we're not going out; I don't know why I said it-"

"We're a couple if you want us to be, Lily," James said, smiling at her.

"Alright then. I guess…we are," she said, still looking at the ground, blushing.

James grinned. "Good. That's what I hoped you would say."

"Right. Well…shall we go to the Three Broomsticks next?" asked Lily.

"Sure. It is really rather cold out here," replied James.

Together they entered the Three Broomsticks. Lily found a table while James ordered two butterbeers. They both stared at each other for the longest time, smiling sheepishly. Then, suddenly, Lily spoke.

"So why me, James?"

James nearly spit out his butterbeer at the surprise of Lily saying something. "Excuse me?"

"Why do you like _me_, of all the girls you could have chosen? I mean, every girl in their right mind loves you, James. And I am definitely not the prettiest girl in our year-"

"Of course you are. Whoever told you otherwise, Lily?" Lily blushed and looked down at her butterbeer, slurping continuously. "Well, I suppose I love you because you are smart…and beautiful…and, well…you're _you._ There's no real way to explain it. From the moment I first saw you I have always loved you, even when you snapped and glared at me every second you got the chance," James grinned.

"Er…sorry about that. I think I've always liked you, too, but I've never wanted to admit it."

"You have no idea how happy it makes me feel that you finally did."

They finished off their butterbeers in silence, each staring at the other. Soon they left The Three Broomsticks and continued on the path, somehow making their way to the Shrieking Shack. James suddenly stiffened.

"Erm…Lily? I've heard this place is haunted, and I really don't want to scare you, so how about we just leave?"

"Aw, I'm not scared. They're just ghosts. You know, I've always wondered if they can hear what we're saying all the way out here…"

"Well, I dunno if they can, but really, lets just go-"

"Goodness me, James! Are you scared? They're just ghosts! I cannot believe famous James Potter is afraid of the Shrieking Shack!" Lily teased, causing James to blush. "Well, alright, I suppose we can go. The visit is nearly over anyway."

Relieved, James hurried along the path, making Lily double the length of her strides just to keep up. Soon, they were in the center of Hogsmeade again, and James stopped, allowing Lily to catch her breath.

"Why…why did you walk…away so fast?" she panted.

"Now, was I walking away quite fast? Or were you just walking away slowly?" James grinned. Lily could tell that he was not going to reveal why he hastily left the Shrieking Shack, so she changed the subject.

"Sure…perhaps I was. Let's get going, anyway, we don't want to get into trouble with Filch for being late."

James rolled his eyes but began walking at the same pace as Lily. Soon enough they were out of Hogsmeade and on the path to Hogwarts. James suddenly grabbed Lily's hand, who gasped in surprise, but did not protest. They walked like this all the way back to Hogwarts. Suddenly, James stopped right in front of Hogwarts' entrance.

"Er…James…it really is time to go inside now…Why did we just _stop_ anywa-"

James kissed Lily softly on the lips, resting his hands on her waist. For a few seconds, Lily was so shocked that she couldn't move, but soon she returned James' kiss, resting her arms around his muscular shoulders. They kissed for what they thought was hours, but was merely a few minutes. It was a long, passionate kiss, the kind you can only have with the one you love, with snow falling gracefully overhead. Suddenly, James heard someone clearing their throat dramatically just behind them. James ignored them, continuing to kiss Lily. The person cleared their throat even louder, tapping their foot on the ground repeatedly. James reluctantly broke away from Lily.

"Sorry to break up the little _lovefest_, but Filch is coming, and you two are late. Also, you are completely blocking the entrance to get inside," Sirius smirked, gesturing around him, causing James to look for the first time at the crowds of students that were waiting to get inside, all staring at him and Lily. Lily gasped and hid behind him, her face now matching her hair.

"Er…right. Sorry, everyone…erm…go on in, now," James said, completely mortified. However, the crowd stayed put, obviously hoping that James and Lily would continue the show.

"YOU HEARD HIM! Go on! There's nothing to see here, people! Move it, move it! Get the hell away from me or I'll hex you! I swear I will! MOVE!" Sirius pushed a crowd of third years forward, attempting to diminish the crowd. James looked at Lily, still hiding behind him.

"Er…we should do that again sometime," he said awkwardly.

"Yes. Definitely. Sooner rather than later," she said.

"Right. Well…I'll…er…see you."

"See you, James." With a quick kiss on the cheek, Lily left James to watch Sirius rolling on the ground with laughter.


	19. teasing

HA HA HA! I want that moment to play forever in my mind…you and Evans, your lips glued together permanently, it seemed, as dozens of students watch you snog.

**Shut up, Padfoot.**

What is up with you, Prongs? You've been all floaty since yesterday afternoon when you snogged Evans.

**She's a good snogger, is all.**

I told you that you would be snogging her soon.

_PRONGS! PADFOOT! This is a STUDY SESSION! Which means no fooling around! Must I tell you the definition of the word "study"?_

I do not think you are going to get Prongs to do anything but think about Evans for a while.

_Congratulations, Prongs._

**Yeah, thanks…hey Padfoot, did she look…well…did she look like she…enjoyed it?**

This is just too damn funny.

**Shove off! I am serious!**

Yes, she did…but I really couldn't see her expression when she was hiding behind you, blushing madly. Are you going to ask her out again Prongs?

**Ask her where? There isn't a Hogsmeade trip until February.**

_To the New Year's ball, you dunce._

**Oh…you reckon I should?**

Hell yes. This should be interesting…to see if she accepts.

**I'm glad you enjoy watching me humiliate myself, Padfoot.**

What are friends for?

**Hey.**

Oi, Wormtail! Haven't seen you around in ages! Where have you been?

**Studying.**

_good for you. At least there are two people in this group who actually care about their education._

**Shove off.**

Yeah! We care…a bit.

**Rumor around school is that you snogged Lily yesterday, Prongs.**

**It has gotten all the way around school? Everyone knows?**

Of course everyone knows. You are known as "eligible bachelor," amongst the girls. So of course they know what you are doing, every second of every day. 

_And it is widely known that you are infatuated with Lily._

Yep. You should be appearing on the front page of Witch Weekly any day now, Prongs.

**Padfoot!**

_Did you go with anyone to Hogsmeade, Wormtail?_

**No…no one asked me.**

That is because YOU are supposed to ask THEM, stupid.

**Oh.**

_You lot are supposed to be studying. It is, after all, a STUDY SESSION. _

**LILY!**

_Hi, James. Really though, Professor Binns could give all of you detentions!_

I'm really scared. I'll bet you've never gotten a detention in your life, have you, Evans?

_Well, no._

Prongs. You need to do something about this. She IS your girlfriend, after all. 

**She's only my girlfriend if she wants to be, Padfoot.**

So, Evans…we're awaiting your answer…

**Stop it Padfoot. Don't pressure her.**

_Sure. I'll be your girlfriend, James._

After all, you've already made out with each other in public, so what the hell, right, Evans?

_Padfoot. Shut. Up._

_**What are you lot doing?**_

Well, Evans here has just decided to become Prong's girlfriend.

_**I thought you were already?**_

_Oh my god. I'm just going to leave-go back to my work._

Oooh. Can't handle a little teasing?

**Don't talk to my girlfriend like that.**

_**Wow. It has a sort of ring to it…Lily is James' girlfriend… "my girlfriend"…**_

_I agree. It is a nice sound. James and Lily…_

Or Lily and James…

**Evans and Potter…**

Evans and Potter equals LOOOOOOVE.

_**OH! OH! I'VE GOT ONE! Mrs. Lily Potter.**_

_So when is the wedding?_

Lily and Jaaaaames, sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marri-

_BLACK! CLEARWATER! LUPIN! _

**You all have issues.**

_And YOU, Remus! I thought you were a good one!_

It sounds like you are selecting fruit at a grocery store.

**We're just going to leave now. Come on, Lils.**

Lils? Ooooh, Lils! This should be fun…oh, Lillypops!

_Lillykins!_

_**Lillydoodles!**_

_Good-bye. Come on James._

**You all need help.**


	20. Emotional Baggage

Lily and James now sat together for every class and every meal. They seemed inseparable. Many sixth year girls were starting "We hate Evans" clubs, and every time James and Lily walked by them, they glared horribly at Lily.

"Hey, Lils," said James as he sat down next to her in the Great Hall, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hi, James. Did you have a good nights sleep?"

"Of course I did. I was thinking about you all night in my dreams." Sirius made a gagging gesture.

"Aw! Really?" Lily then began to kiss James, who returned the favor, making it a very long, passionate kiss.

"AAARGH! You two make me _sick_! _Must_ you do that when I am _trying_ to eat my breakfast?" groaned Sirius.

James laughed. "Sorry, mate. You know how much we love each other."

"Yes, yes I do…unfortunately. _Must_ you display it publicly?

"It would do you some good to show some public signs of affection, you know," said Emma, glaring at Sirius.

"Ooooh! Trouble in the looooooove department, Padfoot?" teased James.

With that, Sirius got up from the table, glaring at James, and walked away. When he was a safe distance away from James, he brought out his wand from behind his back and shot it at James, making James turn upside down, publicly displaying his undergarments. Sirius sniggered and ran out of the Great Hall.

"OH MY GOSH! JAMES!" Lily immediately righted James, making sure he was alright. James, however, still had not gotten over the shock that the entire Hogwarts population had seen his undergarments. "I cannot believe that Black did that to you!"

"Aw, its alright, Lils. We do it to each other all the time," said James, still bright red.

"Still, it was very cruel of him to do that to you! Ugh! Black sometimes!"

"Oi, Prongs! When are you going to ask Lily to the New Year's ball?" asked Sirius at lunch. He seemed to have forgiven James, and in turn, James forgave him.

At that moment, Lily walked into the Great Hall and stood directly behind James.

"Well, I dunno…I don't think I really need to ask her. I mean, she's already mine, so-"

"JAMES POTTER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I AM NOT _YOURS_! I AM NOT AN _OBJECT_, JAMES! HONESTLY, SOMETIMES YOU ACT JUST LIKE HOW YOU USED TO!" And with that, Lily huffed away.

"Damn! I knew it couldn't last long!" James hurried off to try to find Lily. Emma glared at Sirius.

"What id I foo?" asked Sirius through a mouthful of food.

"Lily? Lils? I'm sorry! You know I didn't mean what I said, of course you're not an object, I-"

"James! You have to respect me! You can't just assume that I am yours! I'm a person, James! _A PERSON_!" James was beginning to wonder exactly how much emotional baggage was going to come with dating Lily. He stared at her, perplexed.

"Er…I know, Lily. I'm really sorry, I am!"

"I know you are, James! It's just…do _try_ to be respectful, alright?" With that, she walked away from James, leaving him staring after her, completely confused.

So then she told you she was a person?

**Yeah. It was all really quite…strange. I dunno what is up with her.**

She's gone nutters, that's what.

_**No, she's not! You two don't even know the whole story!**_

**What is the whole story?**

Yeah! TELL US! TELL US!

_**I think its best that she tells you on her own, James. As for you, Sirius. It is none of your business.**_

**Am I doing something wrong, Emma?**

_**Of course not! She absolutely adores you, James! It's a family problem.**_

**Good. I thought something was wrong with me.**

Oi, Emma. We're going to the ball together, right?

_**Of course.**_

_Are you going with Lily, James?_

**If she accepts, yes.**

_**She will, don't worry. Sometimes Lily is just…a bit emotional. Which isn't your fault, James. Really. Just ask her about it.**_

**I just hope she doesn't scream at me again.**


	21. Women

"Lily? Er…are you ok?"

"Whatever do you mean, James? Of course I am."

"Is there…er…something going on in your family right now?"

"OH JAMES! My…my parents are getting divorced! They seemed so happy together! I'm so confused!" Lily hid her face in James' chest.

"Aw, Lils! It's alright! Everything will be ok! And if you want, you can stay at my place this summer with me, so you don't have to see them," he consoled her.

"It's just…they seemed to really love each other! And…and…we love each other, right? What if we end up like them? Divorced, and bitter?" sobbed Lily. James was now utterly confused, and wondered if it was her time of the month.

"Er…uh…well…we're not even married yet, Lils."

Lily gasped. "Oh my goodness! Your right! I mean…oh, I shouldn't have said anything! Of course you wouldn't want to get married, I-"

"Er…I love you, Lily. One day we will get married. And we won't separate, I promise. We'll always be together."

To this, Lily just sobbed even harder, getting his shirt alarmingly wet. "You-you-are the best, James!" James just grinned, and patted her back awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

**So she screamed at you, Padfoot?**

Yeah…she said there is "more to a relationship than just snogging." Just like _you_.

**HA. I told you it was true. Does this mean you're breaking up?**

'Course not. I apologized and said that I will try to be better, and she was all lovey dovey, like, "OH! SIRIUS! FOR ME! YOU ARE SO SWEET!"

**Lily did the same thing to me just now.**

Is it their time of the month?

**I dunno, but first, Lily seemed fine, and the next minute, she was sobbing into my chest.**

So that's why you have that big stain on your shirt.

**Yep. I didn't know humans could cry that much.**

Women.

_Hey, James. Black._

Lilypops!

_Never call me that again, Black._

**Hey, Lils. What are you up to?**

_Just making sure we're going to the ball together._

**Of course we are! Why wouldn't we?**

_Well, I dunno…I acted like an idiot earlier today. Sorry…_

**Forget about it, Lils. I understand. I would be sad too if my parents got divorced.**

I wouldn't.

**Go away, Padfoot.**

When did I become unwanted here?

**Right about when you were born. Now please go away and actually study for a change.**

I could say the same thing to you, Prongs! But I'll go, and leave you and _Lilypops_ alone.

**He's finally gone. So…**

_I love you, James._

I love you, too, James! So very much! Kiss me, James! Right now!

**PADFOOT!**

_**Whats going on?**_

_It seems as if we will never be alone, James._

They're declaring their love to each other, Em.

_**Ha ha! This should be good. Go on, don't let me stop you.**_

**Will you lot just leave us alone?**

NEVER!

_Why wasn't I invited to this little party?_

**It is NOT a party! Lily and I were TRYING to study together…**

_Too bad. We're here, too. And we're staying._

It was really quite funny, Moony. They were all lovey dovey, like, 'I love you, Lily!'

_**And she was all, "I love you too, James!"**_

"Kiss me, babe! KISS ME!"

"_**Anytime, anywhere, James."**_

**We never said that!**

_You should know by now, Prongs. Half of what comes out of Padfoot's mouth isn't true._

HEY!

_**That wasn't very nice, Remus! Poor Sirius!**_

**Ha ha! Who's all lovey dovey now, Padfoot?**

Shut it.

_Are you going to the ball with Ella, Remus?_

_Yeah. Are you and James going together?_

_Naturally. I think you and Ella are a really cute couple, Remus._

_Same with you and James._

What about me and Emma?

**Well, it's surprising that you lasted more than a week…**

_He must really like you, Emma._

Is this pick on Sirius day?

_No, but it ought to be. It sure is a lot of fun to criticize you._

I'm glad you take pleasure in hurting my feelings, Moony.


	22. James' Hysterics

James Potter woke up on December 31, the day of the ball, quite groggily. He walked, half-awake, down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"How are you, James?" asked Julia Vane, a girl in his year.

"Er…I'm good, thanks. You, Julia?" said James, distractedly reading the morning's Daily Prophet.

"Fantastic," she giggled, and walked away.

"Morning, Lils," he said as Lily sat at the table next to him.

"Morning, James," replied Lily, giving him a long kiss.

"Haven't we been through this before?" asked Sirius. "No lovey dovey crap at the table?" Emma glared at him. "Er…nevermind…lovey dovey stuff is good!"

James took a long drink from his goblet. "Did they change the brand of pumpkin juice, or something? Because this stuff tastes really strange…"

Lily looked at him concernedly. "Erm…no, James. Its not a different brand of pumpkin juice. Are you ok? Are you sure you don't have a cold, or something?"

"I'm fine…its just…it tastes _really_ strange!"

Now the whole group was looking at James as if he was losing his mind.

"Er…right, James. Listen to this! Your brother is in the Daily Prophet, Padfoot!" Remus exclaimed. They all scanned the article:

_A Heroic Boy_

_Yesterday, December 30, a young man, Regulus Black, who attends Durmstrang Academy, saved an elderly witch's life. "I saw a dark figure emerge from the alley," said Black, "and it was lunging at the lady. So I mustered up all my strength and courage and performed the expelliarmus charm on him, without saying a word. It was really quite easy, you know. That's just me, always saving people. I didn't really get to see what was attacking her, but it had the initials T.R. on its robes, and it had long, spindly fingers." No word yet from the ministry on who attacked Arabella Figg, the elderly woman. "I am just so lucky that young man was there to save the day," said Figg. "I don't know what I would have done if he weren't there…I'm…er…not that great at magic, you see." Regulus Black will receive a medal from the Ministry for his heroic act._

Sirius snorted. "Please. He was probably the dark hooded figure!"

"That is really strange…what do you really suppose that hooded thing was?" asked Remus curiously.

"It could have been anything," said Ella, coming up from behind Remus. "Maybe it was a dementor!"

"No, it couldn't have been a dementor…dementors do not label they're robes with their initials, do they? It had to be a witch or wizard…are there any famous wizards with the initials T.R.?" asked Lily, deep in thought.

"Not that I know of, Lily," said Sirius, glancing suspiciously at James, who was twitching and giggling madly, after taking a long drink from his goblet. "Er…Prongs? You alright?"

James just giggled madly and took another long drink from his goblet, completely emptying it.

"What do you reckons up with him?" Remus muttered to Sirius.

"I dunno…when did he start acting like this?"

"Right around after he drank from his goblet…"

"HEE HEE HEE! WHERE'S JULIA VANE? I have to tell her something!" asked James.

"Er…what do you need to tell Julia, James? I thought you were frightened of her, I mean, she chases after you all the time! She's obsessed with you!"

"What? I looooooove Julia Vane. Julia Vane is the prettiest girl in all the land…I need to tell her that."

Now Sirius was getting really concerned. Someone did something to his best friend. "No, you don't, mate. You love _Lily. Lily Evans._"

"Who is Lily Evans? Man, is Julia Vane looking HOT today! HI JULIA! JULIA! HEEEEY!" James waved frantically at Julia, who giggled and waved back. Lily kept looking from James to Julia, as if not entirely sure this was happening.

"Why is James acting like this?" Lily asked Remus.

"Love potion. Julia must have planted it in his goblet sometime this morning," Remus explained grimly.

"Ugh! JULIA VANE! I am going to knock some sense into her, right this instant!" Lily made her way over to Julia, but Emma stopped her.

"Lily. Don't. James doesn't know what he is talking about! He still loves you! This is only temporary!" Lily sighed, and sat down again next to James.

"Do you think I should write a poem for Julia?" asked James. "It could go like, 'Julia. I love you, girl. You look so hot, especially that long blonde curl.'"

"Er…James? Come on, lets get you to Slughorn. Maybe he will know what to do," said Sirius, staring at his best friend, dumbfounded.

"Can we stop and talk to Julia first? Julia. What a great name. She is really pretty you know…"

"Yes, we know she is, James. Come on." Remus and Sirius grabbed James and led him out of the Great Hall.

"HEY! JULIA'S MINE, YOU KNOW! You can't steal her from me!"

"Trust me. We're not going to," said Sirius, rolling his eyes, and glaring at Julia Vane for what she had done to his best friend.


	23. The Awakened Monster

"Er…listen, Lily. I'm really sorry I acted that way this morning. I honestly did not know that Julia planted Love Potion in my pumpkin juice when I was reading the Daily Prophet!"

"I know, James! Don't worry! I'm not mad at you! Julia, though…well that's a different story."

"Er…yeah. You have a right to be. But, er…just don't turn her into a tree, ok?" James said worriedly. "I mean, it was really cruel and stupid of her to do that, because I love _you_. But…uh…it was a nice gesture?"

"Nice gesture my foot! She was trying to steal you from me, James!"

HA HA HA HA! "Oh, Julia! You are HOT! Should I make a poem for her? I loooooooooove Julia."

**Shut it. Right now. It's embarrassing enough, without you rubbing it in and making me relive it.**

_You were lucky Slughorn had the antidote, Prongs._

**Lily looks like she could kill right now.**

_A sure sign that she loves you._

You never saw her screaming at Julia, Prongs. I thought she was going to die of anger. "VANE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, STEALING JAMES FROM ME? CAN'T YOU JUST FIND YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND, AND NOT STEAL MINE?" Ha ha! I love catfights.

**Did I miss any…er…exposing of particular body parts?**

That's a classy way to put it. No…unfortunately, it was all verbal.

**Shut up. That is my girlfriend you are talking about, Padfoot! Wish for your own girlfriend to reveal particular body parts, but not mine!**

She's gonna reveal a lot tonight if I have my way.

_New subject…right now…_

**WHOA! PADFOOT! You serious?**

_NEW SUBJECT NEW SUBJECT NEW SUBJECT!_

Fine…we won't talk about it, Moony. What are you two wearing to the ball?

**Hadn't really thought about it.**

That's strange.

**No, it is not. I, unlike you, at least act manly…**

ARE YOU SAYING I'M GIRLY?

_What are you three doing now? You sure like to pass notes._

**Ah, Lils, you saved me.**

_From what?_

Being clobbered to death by me.

**Read above.**

_Alright…BLACK! YOU'RE DOING WHAT EXACTLY, TONIGHT WITH MY BEST FRIEND?_

Damn. Goodbye, world. Tell my dear bro to get lost, for me, if you will, James…it was nice knowing you. Alright, Lils. I'm ready. Kill me now.

_Shut up._

_NEW SUBJECT!_

**Er…um…what is for dinner?**

_Huh?_

**It's the first thing I thought of!**

_Oh. What time are we meeting each other in the Great Hall tonight, James?_

**I dunno…how about 7:30?**

_Alright. _

You better go, Lily. McGonagall's coming

_Who cares?_

PRONGS! You're having a bad influence on her, I believe.

_Black! SHUT UP!_

Damn, Prongs. Your woman has one bad temper.

**You have just awakened a monster, my dear friend Padfoot. Here it comes…**

_BLACK! I REFUSE TO BE LABELLED! I AM NOT AN OBJECT, I AM A HUMAN BEING! WOMEN ARE NOT JUST THINGS YOU CAN USE! WE'RE NOT CHICKS, WE'RE NOT 'BABYS,' WE'RE PEOPLE, BLACK! DAMN PEOPLE!_

Sheesh! You're just mad still at Vane for stealing your-

**Stop right there or you WILL be a dead man.**


	24. The Night Almost Everything Changed

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were getting dressed in their dormitory for the New Year's Ball. They were hopping around frantically, searching the floor for various articles of clothing, as they never put anything away.

"So, Padfoot," said James, as he pulled on a white shirt, "You think tonight is the night for you and Emma, eh?"

Sirius looked down at the ground and gulped. "Well, er…I thought it was, but now I'm not so sure…"

James understood that his friend was not in the mood to be teased about his anxiety. "Just do what you think is right for you, Padfoot."

"Er, thanks Prongs…"

"On a different note," said Lupin. "I think I'm going to tell Ella about my…er… 'furry little problem,' as you call it, James."

James dropped his shoes in alarm, and Sirius howled in pain (James must have dropped them on his feet). "You're _what,_ Moony?"

"Well…I…well…I don't think it would bother her! She's that kind of girl…"

James was in deep thought, wondering why his two best friends had gone completely mad. "Well, alright, Moony, but be careful no one else hears you."

They walked out of their dormitory and made their way to the Entrance Hall to meet their dates.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…you…you're going to…_with Black?_ Are you _sure_?" asked Lily, completely stunned.

"Yes, I'm sure, Lily! I'm ready!"

"But…with…_him…Black_…he's…" Lily stuttered, still shocked.

Emma laughed at her friend. "Yes, Lily. _Black_. Have you seen my mascara?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look beautiful as usual, Lily," complimented James, and it was true. She looked gorgeous in a satin dark green strapless dress. Many sixth year boys were glaring at James with envy.

Lily giggled flirtatiously. "And you look quite handsome, James. It is quite obvious many other girls think so as well." As with the boys in James' case, many girls were giving Lily dirty looks, or staring at James with longing.

"Er…hello, Emma," said Sirius uncomfortably, still deciding whether tonight was the night.

"Hello, Sirius…" Emma giggled, giving Sirius what she thought was a sultry model look, but really made her look like a fish.

"Shall we dance, Ella?" asked Lupin to his girlfriend, flashing her a brilliant smile.

All three couples made their way to the dance floor. They danced for several songs, and soon they were out of breath. The girls made their way to sit down, while the boys went to get some beverages.

"Hi, James!" giggled Julia Vane, coming out from nowhere. James dropped the ladle in surprise.

"Er…hi, Julia," he said, edging away from her.

"Great party, huh?" she said, walking closer to James with every word. "Save a dance for _me_, won't you Jamesie?"

"Er…sure, Julia, sure…" James was now almost completely against the wall, trying to get away from Julia. Sirius and Lupin were howling with laughter behind Julia. James glared at them.

"So, Jamesie-Poo-" at this point Sirius and Lupin's laughter went out of control, and they were soon rolling around on the ground, clutching their stomachs. "What are you doing with _Evans_ if you really like _me_? I saw you this morning, shouting out my name." Julia backed James against the wall, leaning closer and closer to him.

"Er…well…that's because you put _love potion_ in my_ pumpkin juice_, Julia…" said James, wide-eyed and quite afraid.

"_Me? _Put love potion in your pumpkin juice? Why would I do that!" asked Julia, inches away from James' face. Sirius and Lupin stopped laughing, and stared at something directly behind Julia, that James couldn't quite see.

"BECAUSE YOU LOVE MY BOYFRIEND, THAT'S WHY!" Shrieked Lily, pointing her wand directly at Julia.

"Me? Love _your_ boyfriend, Evans? Of course I don't!"

"THEN TAKE YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Julia instantly released her grip from James' arms, and James gave Lily a look of intense gratitude.

"You better watch your back, Evans." Said Julia, glaring at Lily.

"I think you've got it wrong. _You_ better watch _your _back!" said Lily, moving her wand around, muttering something no one could hear. Suddenly, Julia Vane turned into a large weasel, shrieking and running around in circles frantically.

"Go on now, Julia. Show everyone your new look," grinned Lily maliciously. Julia Vane ran away, and out of the Great Hall. James, Sirius, and Remus stared at Lily, their mouths wide open, pointing at her in shock.

"You…that…she…_wicked_," stuttered Sirius in awe.

Lily grinned. "Well thank you, Sirius. You haven't even seen the best of it. When someone finally transforms her back into a human, the word 'CHEAT' will be spelled across her forehead in large red letters."

James stared at Lily, still pointing. "But-when someone finds her, you'll get a detention! You've never gotten a detention!"

"I think Sirius is right, James. You have been rubbing off on me, because I don't care if I get a detention," and with that, Lily walked away, smiling, leaving the three boys to stare after her in shock.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three couples were having a great time at the ball. It was now 11:45, and inside the Great Hall they were counting down to New Year's. Lily and James were outside in the courtyard, making out behind some shrubbery, as so many other couples were doing. Sirius and Emma were still dancing inside, and Remus and Ella were sitting down outside in the courtyard, beside a beautiful fountain of Merlin.

"Er…Ella? There's something I've been wanting to-tell you," said Remus anxiously.

"What is it, Remus? Are you alright?"

"Well…in a sense, I am…promise you can keep a secret, Ella? I mean, this is a rather large secret, so you cannot tell anyone at all…"

"I promise. I won't tell a soul."

"Alright. Well, here goes…I'm…I'm…er…I'm a werewolf."

Ella jumped back from him in alarm. "You're a _what_?"

"A werewolf. But I don't hurt any students, Dumbledore has made sure of that. I'm kept in a certain place when I transform, so there's no danger for the other stu-"

"So…you can, like, _bite_ people?"

"Er…only when they come in contact with me, which will never happen here at Hogwarts! I've told you, I'm kept in solitude, so I can't harm anyone."

Ella looked away, not saying anything, wide-eyed.

"Er…Ella? Are you okay? Do you understand? Please do! I…I really like you," said Remus, glancing at Ella nervously.

"I like you too, Remus…this is just going to take a while to get used to…I-I should go."

"No! Wait! Ella don't go! Please understand! I'm not harmful to anyone-"

"Remus! You're a _werewolf!_ Of course you're harmful to people! I'm sorry! I still like you, its just…I have to think about things…" Ella walked away, trying not to look at Remus, who looked absolutely crushed. He sat there, thinking sadly, about how his life might have been if he weren't bitten when he were a child. Then he looked suddenly at James and Lily, still making out, who were now visible behind the shrubbery, obviously not caring if they were. He grinned at them, then frowned sadly, remembering when he and Ella loved each other like that. He walked inside, looking at the floor, just in time to hear everyone shout, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sirius? Follow me! I've got a surprise for you," whispered Emma.

Sirius looked at her uncertainly. "A…surprise? What…_kind_ of surprise?"

"You'll see," Emma giggled, as she led Sirius off the dance floor. They exited the Great Hall, Emma pulling Sirius along. Sirius turned pale, curious and nervous about where Emma was taking him. They entered the Gryffindor Common Room, and made their way up to the sixth year Girl's dormitory (at that time, boys could still go up the stairs).

"Er…Emma? What are we doing…_here_?" asked Sirius, getting more frightened by the second. Emma just giggled and grinned. Sirius had a bad feeling about what exactly they were going to do. Emma pulled Sirius onto her bed, and kissed him, for quite a long time.

"Emma? What…are we…_doing_? Lets go back downstairs. They're doing the countdown already!" said Sirius, hoping to tempt Emma.

"Sirius? Why? We can have our own party right here!" Emma kissed Sirius again, and started to take her shirt off. Sirius pulled away.

"EMMA! What-why-_how?" _he stuttered, staring at Emma, shocked at her audacity.

"Come on, Sirius! It's the perfect time! I mean, we _love_ each other!"

"Well, yes, I _love_ you, but I'm…I'm…not ready for…for _this_!" Sirius pulled himself off the bed, and into standing position.

"What do you mean, you're not _ready_? Lily said-"

"I changed my mind, alright? We're way too young for…for…_this!"_ said Sirius, turning red.

"No, we're not! Sirius, come on! We love each other! Can't we just-"

"I'm afraid we can't. We can still date, you know, without doing…er…_you know_."

Emma started crying. "I thought you…I thought you loved me!"

Sirius looked at her sadly, wishing there was something he could do to comfort her. "I _do_ love you, Emma! Honest!"

Emma glared at him. "I think you should go now, Black."

"Emma…please!"

"JUST GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she sobbed.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone, but can't we still dat-"

"GO AWAY BLACK! WE'LL TALK ABOUT IT LATER….MAYBE."

Sirius sighed and left the girls dormitory, wishing he could change everything, wishing they never fought. Once in Gryffindor Common Room, he heard from outside, "3…2…1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Sirius frowned. "Yeah, it's a happy new year, alright."


	25. New Beginnings

**So you told her NO? YOU told HER no!**

Shut up. Yes, I did, thank you.

**Uh, WHY?**

We're SIXTEEN YEARS OLD, DAMN IT! SIXTEEN! We're not ready! I thought we were…but we're too young! And…and…I didn't want to rush her into it. I thought she wasn't ready, and she really surprised me when she was supposedly ready.

**How did things go when you told Ella you were a werewolf, Remus?**

_I think we've broken up for a while._

NO! YOU AND ELLA?

_She didn't take my being a werewolf quite well. She said she "needs to think about things."_

**Forget about her, Moony! Just find another girl! You too, Padfoot!**

_But I loved ELLA!_

Yeah! And I love Emma!

**Women.**

_Excuse me, James?_

**Er, nothing, Lils. Nothing.**

_I'm so sorry to hear that you and Emma broke up, Sirius._

Er…we did? I thought we were going to talk about it.

_OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY! I just…assumed…because Emma said…_

**Lils. No offense, or anything, but shut up.**

_Sorry!_

How did life get so bad in just 24 hours?

_I hear you, Padfoot._

_Don't tell me you and Ella broke up too?_

_Fine. I won't._

_Oh, Remus! Sirius! I'm so sorry! That's horrible! Why did you and Ella break up, Remus?_

_We…er…erm…_

**They decided to take some time off. They thought they were spending too much time together, right Moony?**

_Er…right! Right, Prongs. Thanks for explaining._

**That's why I'm here!**

_That's horrible, Remus. I am so very sorry._

What about me?

_I'm sorry for you, too, Sirius. For what its worth, I think you did the right thing._

Great. Whenever you agree with me, I know I did something wrong.

**Padfoot! Just date someone else for a while, and maybe she will get jealous!**

_Yeah, good idea, James! And we'll help you two get back together, if you want! Same with you and Ella, Remus. But in the meantime, maybe you two should date other people. You don't want to seem desperate…_

**Anyone in mind, you two?**

Well…

**Yes?**

Er…if I had to choose someone BESIDES Emma…keep in mind I'll always love her…I guess I'd have to choose…Jessica Sparks. She is HOT!

**Ok then. And you, Moony?**

_Er…I dunno…I don't want anyone but Ella._

And I don't want anyone but Emma, Moony! But we have to move on! Maybe sooner or later they'll come back to us!

_I dunno…_

_Ask Jessica out, Sirius. I'm pretty sure she's single._

**Yeah, Padfoot! Ask her!**

Fine. I will. Later.

_Good for you, Sirius._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, everyone. Just thought I would let you know that Jessica Sparks is actually a real person…she is one of my BEST FRIENDS EVER! Also, you should know that fictional Jessica Sparks' personality is not _at all_ like my friend's.


	26. A Whole lot of Snogging

"When exactly _are_ we going to go out again, Lily?" asked James, after slowly pulling away from her embrace.

"Well, perhaps the next Hogsmeade visit…"

"WHAT? The next one is FOUR WEEKS AWAY! I can't wait that long!" James complained. Suddenly, he grinned.

"Oh no. What is going through your head?" Lily teased. "Nothing good can come of this…"

James rolled his eyes. "Just meet me tomorrow around noon in the Entrance Hall, alright? It won't be fancy, or anything…just fun for me." James grinned, trying not to show Lily how excited he was. "Oh, and-don't wear any of those tight, short skirts you wear, alright? Normally, I would love to see you in one, but…" James looked at her maliciously.

Lily blushed, and laughed. "So there is no chance of you telling me what exactly we will be doing tomorrow?"

James grinned, knowing that the mystery of it all was killing her. "Nope. None. It won't be fancy, I told you…but I will definitely enjoy it!" he smirked cockily, a bit of his old self coming back.

Lily started chasing him around the common room. "Tell me! Tell me!"

James laughed, running a little out of her reach. "NEVER! Don't you like surprises?" he asked Lily behind his back, because she was still chasing after him, to the entertainment of the many students in the common room. Finally, James let Lily catch up with him, because he saw that she was getting out of breath. She attempted to tackle him by throwing her arms around his neck, and wrapping her legs around him, hanging on. He merely flipped her over, so she was facing him, still holding her in his arms as if she were the weight of a feather. They laughed together, and James carried her back to the couch they were sitting on together. Lily rested her head on his chest, out of breath, while he wrapped his arms around her, thinking back to the first time he had ever asked her out on a date.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were in their second year, approximately when James started growing and his voice got deeper. He and Sirius were sitting under their beech tree, thinking of a prank. Remus just sat by them, reading a book. Lily was sitting by the lake, talking animatedly to Emma.

"Hey, Sirius," James said (they had not yet established their nicknames). "See that girl over there? The one with the red hair?"

Sirius grinned. "Who, pumpkin head?" He was still quite immature for his age, but then again, he was _always_ immature for his age.

"Er…yeah…I think her name's Evans. I think I'm going to ask her out!" James was far more mature than Sirius, however he was still quite immature.

"WOW! You're going to ask her out? Really?" asked Sirius excitedly. They were twelve years old, so dating someone was quite a big deal. First of all, some boys _still_ thought girls had cooties (one of those boys was Sirius). Second, it meant you had to admit that you "_like like_" them, which would surely result in being teased.

"Er…yes," said James nervously. "Well…here I go then." He stood up and gulped, trying to remain calm. _Be cool, Potter_, he told himself. _You are quite popular, and one of the only boys in your year whose voice has already deepened. Of course she won't refuse you! You're JAMES POTTER!_ James felt much better after giving himself this little pep-talk. He stopped as he reached Lily.

"Hey, Evans!" said James pompously, ruffling his hair, making his voice sound even lower than it already was.

"Potter? Er…hi…what do you want?" asked Lily. Emma giggled behind her. At twelve years old, that is pretty much all a girl _can_ do when one of the "hottest boys in school" approaches her.

"I…er…well…wanttogooutwithme?" asked James, saying it hurriedly so he could get it over with sooner. Sirius was looking on in the background, and James didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his best mate. _Not that I will_, he thought. _I'M JAMES POTTER! She can't refuse me!_

"Er…excuse me? I didn't quite get that," said Lily, Emma still giggling sheepishly behind her.

"I said…do you want to _go out_ with me?" James said slowly, awaiting her "yes."

"Uh…I'm really sorry, Potter, but…well…_no_."

James gasped in surprise, astonished. "What do you _mean, no?_" he asked her.

Lily looked at him as though wondering why he was still there. "Well, I don't want to go out with you! It's nothing personal…well, actually, it _is_ personal…um…maybe you should just go, Potter. Sorry." Lily looked genuinely sorry for James. James was still looking at her in shock. Then, slowly, he turned back to his friend.

"What did she say?" asked Sirius eagerly, jumping up and down, sure that she had accepted.

"She said…_no…_to _me_!" James said, still surprised.

Across the lake, Emma stared at her best friend in disbelief. "Why did you _refuse_ him?" she asked, her mouth agape. "He is one of the best looking boys in our year!"

Lily gazed at the lake, trying to avoid Sirius, Emma, and James' accusing stares. "I…well…he's just so _immature_! He always pulls pranks! And…he…well…he called me pumpkin head last year!" Lily was very sensitive about her red hair at the time.

Ever since then, James vowed to make Lily his, not just so he could show everyone that he had finally gotten her, but because he really, genuinely, loved Lily, or as much as a twelve year old can love someone of the opposite gender. He started to ask Lily out nearly everyday, which quite annoyed her. He thought that by cursing other people, he could impress her. This just made her hate him more. Soon his crush on Lily turned into love, and he grew more mature. He only cursed people when they criticized her in front of him, not that Lily knew this. In her eyes, he was still stupid, cocky Potter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James grinned. He had finally gotten Lily Evans to love him back. He sat there, still allowing Lily to lean on him, her eyes looking up to meet his. She loved the way he casually ruffled his already messed up jet black hair when he was nervous or concentrating. She loved his calm, hazel eyes when they looked at her admiringly. She loved his tall stature and his strong physique, which allowed him to pick her up like she weighed nothing. She also loved how he always seemed to keep her safe somehow; it was like he was always protecting her. She felt comfortable and secure in his arms, and leaned in closer to him, kissing him on the lips passionately. He returned her kiss, causing her to melt in his arms, not able to think about anything but him. They carried on for quite a while, until they heard screaming from the common room entrance. They reluctantly pulled away from each other.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Emma shouted at Sirius, glaring at him. "I THOUGHT WE WERE STILL DATING!"

"Please!" Sirius growled, returning Emma's glare. "You were the one that completely ignored me for days! What was I supposed to do? Wait around for you?"

"Well, yes! You can't go around dating other people!"

"SHE HAS A NAME, YOU KNOW! JESSICA!"

"JESSICA SPARKS? Is she a good snogger, Sirius? Up to your high standards?" Emma asked him mockingly.

"Yes, she is, thank you! UNLIKE YOU!"

Emma blushed, then recovered almost instantly. She whipped out her wand. "BLACK! ONE MORE WORD, AND I SWEAR, I'LL-"

"Come off it, Clearwater! You wouldn't dare duel with one of the marauders! You've seen what James can do to those Slytherin gits-" he paused here, after James loudly cleared his throat. "Or what he _used_ to do, sorry Prongs. You don't think he taught me any of that? I know curses that would make your head spin," he said through gritted teeth.

"Alright, try me!" Emma dared, lunging at him.

Sirius gaped at her, trying to form words, staring at her in surprise. "But I _can't_ curse _you!_ You're a _girl!_ That's-that's-that's just…_wrong!_" James laughed. He knew his friend was about to get it, considering how Emma _was_ Lily's best friend, Lily would have rubbed off on her a bit. Lily stared at Sirius in surprise, glaring at him.

"_Excuse me_? _What_, exactly, is wrong with cursing a girl, Black? We're just like you, you know! I can handle whatever you throw at me, but thanks so much for trying to be my hero!" Emma said coldly.

Sirius just stood there, surprised, his manners not allowing him to hex her. He looked at James helplessly, who nodded. James could understand what Sirius was going through. It was basically a rule for wizards everywhere (the respectful ones, anyway), that you do _not_, under any circumstances, hex a woman. It's just wrong!

Suddenly, Emma lunged at Sirius, seeming to forget that she could have used her wand. Sirius did nothing, his feet glued to the floor, completely confused. Lily and James grabbed their best friends and pulled them apart, reprimanding them.

"What were you _thinking_, Emma?" asked Lily of her best friend, staring at her in amazement.

Emma started to cry, trying to hide it from Sirius and James, who were extremely confused (both of them thinking about how impossible it was to understand women's motives). Lily understood that she was sad about her break up with Sirius. "Do you want to talk about it, Em?" she asked. Emma merely shook her head, and ran upstairs to her dormitory, hiding her face from James and Sirius, who were now looking at her uncomfortably, apparently aware that _something_, although they did not know what, was wrong, because she was crying. Sirius looked down at the floor sheepishly.

"Er…what…just _happened_?" asked James awkwardly. He never really knew how to handle it when girls got too emotional.

"She feels bad that you're dating Jessica, Sirius," Lily said, gazing at Sirius, hoping for some type of emotion from him. "She really liked you, you know."

Sirius remained to stare at the floor, apparently interested in it."I liked her, too," he said weakly, feeling horrible about making a girl cry. He hated it when girls cried. _You never know what to do,_ he thought. _They start sobbing all over you for no apparent reason, and you're supposed to know why! They really ought to come with a manual._ "Erm…I think I'm going to go upstairs now," he said to them. "'Night Lily. See you when you're done snogging her, Prongs," he teased, looking at them knowingly, making Lily's face match the color of her hair, and James to ruffle his hair nervously.

Both Lily and James looked at each other with concern for their friends. "I suppose there is nothing we can really do for them right now," said Lily, looking at James reasonably.

James grinned, and looked at Lily, his eyes full of mischief. "Well, if there's nothing we can do for _them_, right now, how about we take Sirius' suggestion?" he asked, referring to Sirius' previous comment. Lily blushed madly, nodding her head fervently, while James remained to be calm, not at all embarrassed about the suggestion, which amazed her. He pulled her with both hands onto the couch, and started to kiss her.


	27. Second Date

Lily Evans tapped her foot on the floor, checking her watch, waiting for James in the Entrance Hall. She was anxiously wondering where exactly James was taking them for their second date. "Where _is_ he?" she said aloud to herself. "It's 12:10! He should be here by now." She looked at her watch again.

"Should I have been?" James grinned, walking down the steps. "Lils, come on. I'm a _marauder_. We're always casually late! And I said _around_ noon," James said jokingly. Lily grinned, not capable of getting mad at that face.

"So where are we going?" she asked eagerly, as he slipped his hand into hers. "You can tell me now! It's nearly time." James laughed at her eagerness, highly amused, as he had never seen Lily like this before.

"Lils, it's a _surprise_," he grinned, noticing her clothing. "You'll be glad you took my advice about not wearing a skirt, believe me."

Lily groaned, disappointed she couldn't know where she was going.

"I don't know if you'll be that excited when we get there," James said, as they walked across the grounds. "It'll probably only be fun for me," he smiled happily, very excited. They were quickly nearing their destination. "Alright, now close your eyes," said James, clearly finding Lily's anxiousness quite entertaining. Lily did as she was told, and James led her into their destination. "Alright, you can open them now," he said, trying, but failing, to keep the excitement out of his voice. Lily gasped, amazed, and…quite a bit confused.

"The quidditch pitch? Er…cool…but what are we going to do?" she asked James, who was messing up his hair with his fingers.

"Play quidditch, of course," he grinned as she opened her mouth in shock.

"But-but-I don't know how to play! And…don't we need more players?"

James rolled his eyes at her. "I'm the quidditch captain, Lily. People are absent all the time, so we use these stand-ins," he said as if it were quite obvious. Behind him were moving statues of humans, flying around on brooms, apparently capable of playing quidditch. Lily looked at them in awe, causing James to laugh.

"I'm horrible at flying! I can hardly keep my balance on a broom, much less zoom around with flying balls!" Lily stuttered, looking at James with nervousness. "What if I fall off my broom?"

James hugged her. "I won't let that happen, trust me," he said, giving her a reassuring look. He then gave her a broom, and took out his own. "Ready?" he asked her. Lily gave him a weak nod as she mounted her broom. They both kicked off into the air, James quite smoothly and gracefully, and Lily twirling and jerking about, trying to keep her balance, screaming the entire time. James laughed at her, apparently finding watching his girlfriend zig-zag around the sky quite entertaining. He watched her for a minute, then flew next to her. "I reckon you need some help, Lils," he said, trying quite hard to hold in his laughter, and succeeding.

She gave him an embarrassed smile and a weak nod. "I told you I was horrible at flying!" she said.

"Come off it! You're great at flying!" James lied.

"Please, James. Nice try. Don't you remember when we were in first year, in our flying lessons, and you said, 'Hey pumpkin head! Why can't you fly? That's pathetic!' and proceeded to fly around me in circles, laughing? At least afterwards you were kind enough to help me a bit with my balance, holding my hands as I flew."

James stared at her in awe. "_You_ remember that?" He asked her. His crush on Lily had first started developing at that class, so of course _he_ remembered it.

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed. "How could I not? That was the only time I ever actually flew _straight, _when you helped me."

James blushed awkwardly, remembering how he had loved to hold Lily's hands when he helped her. "Er…right. Well, I suppose I'll have to do the same thing now," he said. He grabbed Lily's hands and flew backwards, so they were facing each other in the air. Lily screamed, tilting over to one side. "It's alright," he said to her, smiling warmly. "I'm not going to let you fall. Trust me," he looked at her, and squeezed her hands reassuringly. Lily took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and sat up on her broom again, allowing James to pull her along.

"So how did you come to be such a great flyer?" Lily asked him when she was calm enough to talk while they flew together.

James smiled. "I got a lot of practice at my house, and my father and I would go flying together every Saturday. I guess that's how I started to love flying."

"Lucky," she said. "Until first year, I had never learned to fly. I looked at you, spinning around me in circles on your broom, and got really jealous. Everything was new to me then. At least you knew what everything was for."

James looked down at the ground below them and grinned. "You know," he said mischievously. "This is where you hugged me earlier this year…apparently you just loved me too much to see me standing there all alone, watching Emma and Sirius snog," he teased. "You really surprised me. But it was a good surprise," he added quickly.

Lily blushed. "I surprised myself, too. Listen, James, I'm really sorry about all the things I've said to you over the years. It was horrible of me. And all those times I've slapped you…I'm just so sorry!" She looked at James apologetically.

James smiled at her awkwardly. "Well, that did hurt a bit…" he said in false complaining tone. "But…." He grinned. "I'll forgive you. How could I not forgive _you_, Lily? The only thing that matters is that we are together now." Lily smiled at him, relieved that he had accepted her apology. They kept flying around the quidditch pitch, Lily still tightly grasping James' hands, as though they were the only thing that kept her from falling off her broom, causing James' hands to grow increasingly white under her pressure. Neither of them wanted to let go of each other's hands. They flew like this for quite a while, until Lily spoke.

"You're my first boyfriend, you know," she said, hiding her face in her hair, obviously embarrassed about this fact.

James nearly fell off his broom in shock. "I AM? _Seriously? Your_ first boyfriend? I can't believe that." Lily merely nodded at him, confirming this statement, still hiding her face in her hair. James saw how embarrassed this fact made her, and smiled. "Well then. At least I don't have to live up to any expectations! And anyways, I know for a fact that loads of boys like you, they were just always too afraid of me hexing them to ask you." Lily blushed, and smiled, allowing her face to come back into view, amazed that she had such a sweet and understanding boyfriend, who would not rub it in that she was not his first girlfriend. "Just wondering though…how am I doing as a boyfriend? Am I good enough to be your first boyfriend? Respectful enough? Just so mum can know back home…" James joked, and grinned.

Lily smiled at him. "You're doing absolutely _wonderful_. Perfect. Really, I mean that!" James looked up at her sheepishly. "I'm very glad I just cut to the chase and found you," she said. And she meant it.

"Right then. Lily, I think you're ready to play quidditch now. At least now I think you'll be able to keep your balance," James grinned. Quidditch with his girlfriend, who could hardly fly, was going to be pretty interesting.

Lily looked up at him nervously. "_WHAT?_" she said, shocked and quite afraid.

"_Quidditch, Evans, Quidditch._ It's a wizard sport played on brooms…" James teased her. "You'll be fine! Honest! I won't let you fall!"

Lily gulped, then nodded her head weakly. "Er…al-alright," she said. She looked at James, who was staring at her with this huge smirk on his face. He was obviously extremely amused by her anxiousness to play quidditch, and her unability to fly, he was just too much of a gentleman to say so. For the first few games, they each played seekers on opposing teams, James catching the snitch in minutes, while Lily just struggled to keep hold of her broom. Soon James took pity on her, and let her catch the snitch first (which she was quite unaware of). They played various positions against each other, until the last game. James played seeker and Lily played chaser for the same team, against the stand-ins (which were really quite good, Lily thought. Little did she know that James had set them on 'easy mode' for her). Lily did not do so well as chaser. She dropped the quaffle quite frequently when one of the stand-in chasers on her team passed it to her. The other team was winning by quite a lot of points, until James caught the snitch (he waited for a while, letting his girlfriend _try_ to score, before catching it easily). They each pulled into a dive, heading towards the ground, when Lily started slipping off the front of her broom from the force of the dive. Just as she was falling off her broom, James dove directly underneath her, and caught her, scooping her into his arms. James grinned at her, and she smiled shakily in return. "I told you I wasn't going to let you fall," he said. They landed on the ground safely and softly.

"Thanks," Lily whispered to him, still in his arms, not wanting to leave them.

James smiled down at her, holding her happily. "No problem."

However, Lily thought it _was_ some sort of problem. To have to dive down and catch someone? And keep them in your arms as you dive to the ground? It sounded rather difficult to her.

James stared at her, looking into those deep green eyes. He smiled mischievously. "Maybe I _shouldn't_ have told you not to wear a tight short skirt."

Lily blushed, and rolled her eyes. _Men sometimes_, she thought.

James was still staring at her. "You know," he said. "We could…er…_relive_ that time you hugged me here…but maybe with a little more…_oomph_?" he grinned, his eyes twinkling at the thought. "And without you calling me a git?"

Lily smiled. "Alright. Sure," she said shyly, blushing like mad. James, however, remained calm and collective, not at all mortified by the thought of kissing his girlfriend.

James let Lily down from his arms, and made sure she was standing steadily. Then he leaned in to Lily, inches away from her face. "Did you like our second date?" he asked her.

Lily smiled in return. "It was great. Thanks for helping me fly." With that, she leaned in closer to him wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and kissed him (for a very long time). As she did that, a familiar warmth passed through her body, making her melt. She did not want to stop kissing James, nor did James want her to. James finally felt whole. After all those years of asking Lily out, he finally got her. James turned his head up to the sky and groaned. He slowly and grudgingly pulled away from Lily.

"It's almost dark. We've got to go inside." James pulled Lily out of the pitch, and stared into her eyes all the way back to Hogwarts.


	28. The Plot

So, does Lily call you Jamesiepoo now? Or maybe she calls you Jamesie-Wamesie?

**Padfoot! Come off it!**

_I do NOT call him Jamesiepoo, nor do I call him Jamesie-Wamesie, thank you!_

Maybe Jamesie-Bear, then?

_STOP IT!_

**Lily, if you ever call me any of those things, I will die of embarrassment. You know that, right? Not to mention my pride will be destroyed…my masculinity gone…**

_I know. And never call me Lilipops, Lilibear, or Flower. I hate those names!_

Really? I will have to keep that in mind…

**Uh-oh. Be prepared to get annoyed, Lily. Once Sirius knows your secrets, he will never let you live them down.**

_Joy._

_**Hey Lily! James.**_

Ahem.

_**What are you doing over here, sitting next to them? Go sit by Peter.**_

NO! YOU go sit by Peter!

_**They're MY friends, Black! MINE!**_

No, they're MINE! 

_**How so?**_

THEY LIKE ME MORE THAN YOU!

_**Please, Black. How can anyone like YOU more than ME?**_

CLEARWATER!

_**They're my friends! Go away!**_

NO! I was here first!

_**So?**_

So…so…I WAS HERE FIRST!

_**I've heard them admit that they like me more!**_

YOU DID NOT!

_**DID TOO!**_

DID NOT!

_**DID TOO!**_

DID NO-

_EMMA! SIRIUS! ENOUGH!_

**Yeah! We like you two the same amount.**

Come off it, Prongs. You like me more than her, I know you do. We're best mates!

**Well…we ARE best mates…**

_**Fine! But Lily likes ME more than you, right Lily? Because WE'RE best mates!**_

_Yes, that is true…_

**Let's not get dragged into this, Lily.**

_You're right. We can't argue over silly stuff like this! Can't we all be friends?_

NO!

_**ABSOLUTELY NOT!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to do something, so they will at least _tolerate_ each other," said Lily, pacing in the common room with James.

"Well, yeah, but what?" said James.

Suddenly, Lily had an idea. "Ok, James. You're good at starting trouble-" James looked at her pompously at this point. "So plant dungbombs in a corridor or something, and frame Emma and Sirius so they'll have to do a detention together!"

James narrowed his eyes, deep in thought. "Er…ok, but when they _do_ get that detention together, it could make things even worse."

"We'll just have to take that chance, I suppose. Now what sort of easy distraction can you make in a corridor, James?"

James looked at her in awe, thinking _finally_ he was able to talk to Lily (without her slapping him) about his second favorite subject, pranks (his first favorite subject was quidditch, obviously). "You-you _really_ want to know?"

"Of course I do! I won't slap you, I promise," she teased.

James grinned. "Well, alright. We could do the classic dungbomb thing, or we could flood the bathroom in that corridor…or we could go a bit more modern by setting an invisible line at the entrance to the corridor, and when people cross it they cannot come back, they're trapped, and their uniforms turn into pirate costumes that won't come off?"

Lily grinned. "That one sounds perfect." Her eyes lit up. "I have an idea! Could we, somehow, put Snape in that corridor? And make his costume pink?"

James stared at her, bewildered. "You…er…you want to _prank Snape_? Are you _sure_? You…erm…don't seem like that kind of person," he said, thinking of all the slaps he had gotten from her when he hexed Snape.

Lily grinned. "Of course I do! It will be fantastic! And it will be our first prank together," she added.

James became even more surprised. "Our…our _first_ prank? As in…many more to come?"

Lily winked at him. "Maybe. If this one goes well," she said to James in a mysterious tone. She then walked away, James staring after her in awe, thinking about how much she had changed. _I reckon Sirius is right_, he thought. _I HAVE had a bad influence on her._


	29. Chaos in the Charms Corridor

"Oh Sirius! That is so funny!" Exclaimed Jessica Sparks, after Sirius whispered something in her ear, looking at Emma gloatingly. Sirius smirked.

Emma frowned, and rolled her eyes. "_Must_ they display their affection for each other in _public_?"

"Well, Em, just a week ago you would have said that public signs of affection were good." Said Lily.

Emma scowled. "I changed my mind! I can't do that?"

At this point, Sirius stared at Emma with his signature arrogant smirk, and started kissing Jessica with quite a lot of passion. They carried on for quite a while, until Emma pounded the table with such force that they pulled apart. "Excuse me, but _some_ of us are trying to EAT OUR DAMN FOOD!" She glared at them.

"Oh, Clearwater, I am so sorry," said Sirius in a mock apologetic voice. "It's just that _some_ of us, well, actually, everyone but _you_, wants to be with their girlfriend or boyfriend. Why don't you go be with your boyfriend?" Sirius asked, in a fake questioning tone. "Oh _right!_ You _can't_ be with your boyfriend, because you don't _have_ one." Sirius' eyes twinkled gloatingly.

Emma stood up and drew out her wand, causing Sirius to do the same. "BLACK! ENOUGH! If you _insist_ on criticizing me every chance you get, I will _have_ to tell everyone about your little secret…not wanting to do a certain something…"

Sirius' eyes widened in alarm. "_You wouldn't!"_

"Oh, I would. Trust me. What's the big deal about me telling, though, Black? You _really_ don't want me to tell?"

Sirius regained a bit of his composure. "Like you would ever tell," he said. "Because _then_, everyone would know what a SLUT YOU ARE!" By now, the whole of Gryffindor table, and most of Ravenclaw's, was listening to their conversation. "Oh no. Seems like they've overheard us," Sirius' lip curled. "I guess now they know anyway."

Emma gave him a death glare. "Well, if they know about that, then I suppose they also know how YOU BACKED OUT!"

"_YOU BIT-_" At this point, James had put a silencing charm on Sirius. Lily did the same to Emma, both of whom were struggling to get words out, glaring at each other. Now _all_ of the house tables were staring at them. James and Lily pulled them out of the Great Hall, and into an empty classroom. Remus and Peter followed.

"SIRIUS! EMMA! What is going on with you two?" Lily reprimanded. "We are very disappointed in you-" James nodded fervently. "You've both made complete fools of yourselves, and now everyone in the whole school knows of your personal lives! What do you have to say for yourselves, hmmm?" Lily asked, sounding very McGonagallish. James looked at her, a bit frightened of the likeness.

"SHE STARTED IT!" Sirius pointed to Emma (the silencing charms were lifted by then). James couldn't help but laugh at how childish his friend was being.

Emma stared at him. "NO! YOU STARTED IT!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Sure, Clearwater. You just keep on pointing fingers, blaming other people for what you did!"

Emma gaped. "But-I-You started…HEY! YOU STARTED THE POINTING FINGERS!"

"ALRIGHT! COME ON, YOU TWO! At least be civil for our sake," said James, gesturing to him, Lily, Remus, and Peter.

Emma sniffed. "I will only if he will."

"Does that mean I have to talk to _her_ frequently?" he asked James.

James nodded. "Well, yes, that is part of being civil. It doesn't mean you two have to be friends…"

"FORGET IT! I am NOT talking to _her_ frequently! She's mad!" Shouted Sirius, forgetting what he had of gentlemanly manners quite a long time ago. He stomped out of the classroom, shoving Peter out of the way, causing him to let out a very loud squeal. Everyone looked at Emma.

"Well, if _he_ won't be civil, I'm not being civil with him!" Emma stormed away, pushing Peter out of the way yet again, and causing him to squeak a second time.

"Is our prank fool-proof yet, James?" asked Lily. "Because this is going way too far."

James grinned mischievously. "Yes, it is all planned out. At 11 o'clock, I'll sneak down to the charms corridor and make the line, and say the transfiguration spell for the pirate costumes. Then you will send a false note from Flitwick to Snape, telling him to go to the Charms corridor. Then we leave Sirius' signature, a dungbomb wrapper, on the scene, and one of Emma's notebooks. You, Little Miss Perfect Prefect will report this to McGonagall.

Lily nodded. "Sounds like a plan. You _are _really good at this, James!"

James bowed, smirking arrogantly. "Well, now all we will have to do is stick to the plan, and we should be fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 11:15, and the Charms corridor was absolute chaos. James had successfully snuck into the corridor at 11:00, and Lily had gotten Snape into the corridor without a problem. They were now standing behind a two-way mirror James knew of, watching while the scenario played out. Students were screaming and running frantically, tripping over things, seeing as they only had one eye to see with, as they other was covered with an eye patch. Students were decked out in a red velvet vest and a white shirt with poofy sleeves, and black velvet pants that came to their ankles. Of course, they had the final touches as well, James couldn't forget those. They had the large black pirate hat, the curly mustache, the hook hand, and the large parrot resting on their shoulder. Many were trying to leave the corridor; they were banging on the air as though they were banging a door. When students did so, they were picked up off the floor (to their violent screaming and shaking) and thrown to the other side of the corridor. Snape, in particular, was panicking. He was frequently thrown across the corridor, and soon he received a bloody nose. James had kept his promise to Lily; Snape's pirate costume, sure enough, was a bright, vivid pink.

Lily was rolling on the floor with laughter. "This…this is just _too funny_! I didn't know pranks could be this funny!"

James grinned. "It's funny because you aren't on the receiving end…think, all these years you could have been on our side, enjoying our pranks," he smirked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I suppose. Just look at Snivellus over there…ugh! This is so funny!"

James went rigid, staring at her in shock. "YOU CALLED HIM SNIVELLUS! You…you've _never_ called him that!"

Lily grinned. "You're rubbing off on me, you know. An awful lot. Shame it isn't the other way round." She checked her watch. "It's 11:50 now. I reckon I should go get Professor McGonagall now."

James smiled at her. "There you go. Back to your old ways. 'Professor McGonagall.'"

"You've placed the dungbomb wrapper and Emma's notebook in the corridor, correct?"

"Yes, in quite obvious places too."

"See you in a few minutes!" Lily kissed him quickly, and stealthily exited the two-way mirror, so no one would see her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MISS EVANS! You were right! It is absolute _havoc_ here!" Excaimed Professor McGonagall.

Lily suppressed her laughter. "I know! It's just _horrible_, professor! Those poor innocent students!" Lily now thought of how James must have thought of her when she wasn't dating him…a goody-two-shoes type.

"Yes, Lily! It is rather unfortunate! Now, did you see who did this?"

"Oh no, professor! I didn't see _anyone,"_ lied Lily in an innocent voice.

"Alright then. Let's let these poor students out." McGonagall unlocked the invisible door, and students ran out to freedom, still in their pirate costumes.

"STUDENTS! Come along, I'll change you back into your uniforms!" shouted McGonagall. The students gathered around her, Snape first in line. McGonagall muttered the spell, and pointed her wand at him. His costume remained intact; however it became an even brighter pink. McGongall tried the next student in line. Their costume also stayed on.

"Maybe, professor," said Lily, "Whoever did this put a sticking charm on the costumes, so they would stay on all day long."

McGonagall nodded at Lily. "Well, it is a rather ingenious idea, I have to say. Now all we have to do is find the culprit."

Together, Lily and McGonagall wandered the corridor, Lily winking occasionally at the two-way mirror. "Miss Evans! Come here, please! I think I've found some clues!"

Lily successfully hid her smile and walked over to McGonagall. "Yes, professor?"

"A dungbomb wrapper is Mr. Black's signature, so he must have been a part of this! Which means Mr. Potter is as well. I beg your pardon, Miss Evans, but as he _is _your boyfriend-oh, don't look so shocked, it's a well known fact-you should influence him to stop this nonsense!" Lily nodded at her solemnly, and she could have sworn she heard howls of laughter coming from behind the two-way mirror. "Oh, my! This is Miss Clearwater's notebook! Well, please bring Mr. Potter, Miss Clearwater, and Mr. Black at once, Lily."

Lily quickly found James behind the two-way mirror (without McGonagall noticing), and together they found Emma and Sirius, and brought them back to the Charms corridor.

"What is the meaning of this, you three? Lily, you _need_ to influence them! Tell them that it is better to be on authority's side!"

Sirius, Emma, and James snickered. Lily pretended to glare at them, and successfully hid her own laughter.

"I had no part of this," James said innocently. "Don't you think I would have left my signature, a wizard cracker?" he asked McGongall.

She thought about this. "Well, alright, Mr. Potter. You may go."

James stealthily made his way to the two-way mirror. "As for _you two_, I'm afraid you will have two detentions each, and you will have to perform them together. Tonight's will be cleaning the Charms corridor and classrooms!" Both Emma and Sirius groaned, and glared at each other, walking away from McGonagall.

"WHY DID YOU FRAME ME, BLACK?"

"What are you talking about? I did nothing of the sort!"

They continued their bickering all the way down the hall. Lily said good-day to McGonagall, and made her way to meet James in the two-way mirror to walk back to the common room together, both howling with laughter.


	30. arguments, detentions, and snogging

Sirius and Emma reluctantly made their way to the Charms corridor to do their detention. Buckets of soapy water and rags were waiting for them, because unfortunately, they could not use magic. They glared at each other for a while, then they each picked up a rag and a bucket of water, and got to work cleaning the corridor. Sirius took the left side, Emma the right. They worked in complete silence, not even asking for a new rag from each other. Soon they were done with the corridor, and they made their way into one of the Charms classrooms. Their hands were getting shriveled from all the soap and water, and their robes were getting soaked. They kept cleaning in silence for quite a while, until Emma spoke up.

"So why did you frame me, Black? And how?" She glared at him.

"_I _didn't frame _you_," he snarled. "_You _framed _me_! So stop acting so innocent. It had to be you who framed me, because you wanted to see me again, isn't that right?" he smirked, and crossed his arms as if to prove his point.

Emma's mouth dropped. "_No_, it _is not_ correct! _You _framed _me_ so you could see _me_ again, didn't you?"

Sirius dropped his rag, stunned. "Oh come off it, Clearwater! Admit it! You still love me and you wanted to see me again! Well, I've got news for you, woman. I'm over you. I was over you a _long time ago_."

Emma looked extremely hurt. "Well I suppose that makes two of us, seeing as I'm over you too," she lied.

It was now Sirius' turn to look hurt, but he quickly covered it up. "Good. I wouldn't want you to wait for me forever, because there's no chance whatsoever of us getting back together."

Emma blinked, forcing back the tears. "Right. Good. That's the way I want it to be! I can't believe I ever dated you in the first place!" she shouted, and turned her back on Sirius, scrubbing the floor with vigor.

Sirius wasn't done with her. "YOU CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DATED ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DATED YOU! You're so…so…_bubbly_!"

Emma glared at him, now having to try extremely hard to force back the tears. "What is wrong with being bubbly? At least I'm not snogging obsessed, like you! You and your nasty dark arts family!"

"KEEP MY FAMILY OUT OF THIS! You know bloody well I hate them! I'm not like them at all!" he roared.

Emma scowled. "Just leave me alone, alright? Let's just get through these damn detentions, and then we'll never have to see each other again."

"Fine with me," Sirius scoffed.

They continued their cleaning, each making a point to stay far away from the other. They made their way to Flitwick's office, which had parrot feathers scattered everywhere. Sirius went to go get some brooms from a janitor closet. Emma sighed, and sat on the floor, waiting for Sirius to come back with the brooms. _I wonder if he's really over me_, she thought. _It sure seems like it. He's dating Jessica now, and they seem quite happy together._ She could no longer hold back her tears. _He hates me_, she thought. _What did I do to make him hate me? Can't he give me just one more chance?_ She cried even harder, thinking of all the hurtful things Sirius had said to her in the past few days. Just then, Sirius walked into the office, carrying two brooms, whistling merrily, seemingly forgetting about the argument they'd had. He looked at Emma, and stopped in his tracks. _Damn it!_, he thought. _She's crying AGAIN! Women. Why are they so emotionally vulnerable? Now what am I supposed to do? I don't want to get yelled at again, and I don't want to be the one to give in to this argument! I hate it when women cry. Why can't they hide their emotions, like men? Then it would be so much easier to understand them!_ He looked at her cautiously. _Perhaps I could carefully walk over to her and place the broom near her, and then go back to my cleaning? Would that seem careless of me, though? Or maybe I should just improvise? If she cracks again I'll just run away to the other end of the room and start cleaning, ignoring her. Yes, that's what I will do._

Sirius walked over to Emma cautiously. She saw him for the first time and quickly tried to hide her tears, however was unsuccessful. "Erm…here's your broom," he handed the broom to her.

"Thanks, Black," said Emma, standing up and walking over to the other side of the room, starting to sweep up the parrot feathers.

Sirius followed her with his eyes. "Erm…are…er…are you ok, Clearwater?" he asked her softly.

"I'M FINE, BLACK! WHY WOULDN'T I BE?" she shouted.

_I shouldn't have said anything,_ Sirius thought. _That was stupid of me. Rule one with women. When they're emotional, LEAVE THEM ALONE! You don't want to get dragged into it as well! Isn't that what you've always done? Why does she, in particular, make you forget all of those rules? What is so damn special about HER that makes you feel horrible when she's sad?_

"Er…I dunno, it was a stupid question, I guess," replied Sirius uncomfortably.

Emma sniffed, but said nothing.

They continued cleaning, their backs to each other. Once in a while, however, one of them would sneak a glance at the other.

"I still cannot believe you framed me!" Emma said, apparently not ready to give up.

"We've been through this, Clearwater! I DIDN'T FRAME YOU! I had no part in this whatsoever! Although, I give whoever did it kudos. Making Snivellus' costume bright pink-that was good," he laughed.

Emma joined him, and soon they were rolling around on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Suddenly, Emma stopped laughing and sat up, realizing they, for once, were not arguing with each other. That was just not right, she thought.

"BLACK! YOU DISTRACTED ME! You probably just wanted me to believe it _wasn't_ you who did this prank," she accused. "You are very good at changing the subject, I'll admit that."

Sirius looked at her, very confused. "Er…what?"

" 'Making Snivellus' costume bright pink-that was good.' Great at changing the subject, aren't you? UGH! I can't believe I fell for it!"

"But…I…wasn't changing the subject," Sirius stuttered.

"COME ON, BLACK! ADMIT IT! You set up this prank, and you just wanted to get me into trouble, didn't you?" asked Emma coldly.

Sirius glowered at her. "That's not true at all! _You _just wanted to get _me_ into trouble, not the other way round!"

They faced each other, and glared directly into the other's eyes for quite a few seconds.

"Admit it, Black. Then maybe I won't hate you so much."

"NO! I didn't do it! And even if I did, why would I admit it, if it meant you would like me more?" asked Sirius coolly.

Emma gave him an icy glare. "SHOVE OFF, BLACK!" She aimed her wand at the pile of rags on the floor, and they immediately flew at Sirius' face, one after the other. Sirius ran away from them, and they chased after him. Emma snickered. As a finale, she levitated all the dirty water buckets above his head, and at the same time, all the buckets dumped their contents onto his head. Sirius glared at her, and quickly drew out his wand. Before he could hex her, however, she was already out of Flitwick's office, and running down the corridor, laughing hysterically, leaving Sirius to do the rest of the cleaning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What makes you think Sirius framed you, Em?" asked Lily, after Emma entered the common room. Little did Emma know that she had interrupted a long snogging session between James and Lily. James scowled at Emma, but soon got over his frustration.

"He left his mark, a dungbomb wrapper! And…and…he put my notebook next to it! Did he tell you anything about the prank, James?"

"What? Huh?" James was still distractedly thinking of his and Lily's snogging session. "Oh! No, no he didn't. But really, why does it _have_ to be Sirius who framed you two? It could be anyone…well, not anyone. Not a slytherin, because they wouldn't make Snivellus' costume pink…" he laughed.

"We can't eliminate the Slytherins, James. They could hate him as much as everyone else does. So, really, Emma. It could have been anyone! Who doesn't like you?"

Emma scowled. "Black."

James and Lily sighed. "Besides him, Emma," James said.

"I dunno. I guess I shouldn't just assume it was Black." James and Lily nodded eagerly. Just then, Sirius walked through the portrait hole, soaking wet and scowling, receiving many funny looks from students in the common room. James couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Oi! Clearwater! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME TO CLEAN THE REST OF THE OFFICE, HUH? And I'm _still_ soaking wet from when you dumped all those buckets on my head! And WHY ARE YOU TALKING WITH _MY_ FRIENDS?" Now the entire common room focused on Emma and Sirius' argument. They were quite well known by now, as many people heard their argument in the Great Hall that morning.

"BLACK! GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

"SHOVE OFF!"

"YOU SHOVE OFF!"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHOVE OFF FIRST!"

"SO?"

"GO AWAY, CLEARWATER!"

"YOU GO AWAY!"

"I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY FIRST!"

"WE'RE DOING _THIS_ AGAIN?"

"I GUESS WE ARE!"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO HEX YOU AGAIN, BLACK?"

"LIKE YOU WOULD! I'M BETTER AT HEXING THAN YOU, AND YOU KNOW THAT!"

"YOU? BETTER AT HEXING THAN ME? Please, Black!"

"EVERYONE! SHUT UP! RIGHT NOW! BOTH OF YOU! ENOUGH!" James screamed, shocking both Emma and Sirius. They stopped arguing and scowled at him. The students in the common room groaned. It seemed like the show was over.

"What is with you two, eh?" he asked them, pulling both of them onto the couch opposite the one he and Lily were sitting on. They glared at each other, grimacing, and scooted as far away from the other as possible. "You two are acting just like Lily and I used to, except far worse! Let's get this settled _right now_!"

Suddenly, both Sirius and Emma started talking at the same time.

"Well, you see, he wouldn't do…_you know_, with me."

"She wasn't ready! Neither was I!"

"He is being very rude! You should have heard him in detention tonight, James!"

"She compared me with my family, James! MY DAMN FAMILY!"

"He was being very unfair about the situation, making fun of me-"

"I tried to comfort her when she was sobbing her head off, James, but she snapped at me"

"It's all his fault. He did the prank, you know-"

"It's all her fault. She started it-"

"One at a time, you two!" James shouted over their explanations. Lily was surprised at how good he was at taking leadership, and how Emma and Sirius instantly obeyed his commands. _It must be from all that ordering around he has to do in quidditch,_ she thought. _It is very attractive._ She rested her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Emma, you may start," James nodded to her. Emma beamed at him.

"Prongs! No fair! I'm-"

"You will get your turn, Padfoot. I promise. Now, Emma, please get on with it."

"You see, it all started at the New Years Ball. We were both ready, and Lily had told me that he was planning to…well…_you know_, with me," Emma blushed, making James very uncomfortable. "Then, when we get to my dormitory, he says he can't do it! He says 'we can still date, you know.' Please. Obviously, I was very hurt. I thought he loved me, but apparently, he didn't. So I said we were broken up-" Sirius made a loud, protesting sound.

"You will have a chance to say your own story, Padfoot! Now let Emma finish!" said James. Emma smirked.

"So, I said we were broken up, and he should leave. So he left me all alone, crying on my bed. Then, a few days later, he has a new girlfriend, out of the blue! _Jessica Sparks._ And of course he has to rub it in that I don't have a boyfriend every chance he gets. He's really hurtful, you know. Always criticizing me. Just today, in detention, he said I was _bubbly_! That really hurt, you know. I don't know what his problem is! Anyway, I'm done with my story now."

"Alright, Padfoot, your turn," said James, showing no signs of emotion, trying to be fair between the two.

"Ok. So, I thought we were ready, but when we got to her dormitory, I realized we weren't! I mean, we're only sixteen! And, ok, for some people sixteen is old enough, but not for me! You know how immature I am, Prongs!" James grinned, and nodded.

"So I calmly told her I wasn't ready, and we could still date. Then she said 'we'll talk about it later, maybe,' and makes me leave! And I was under the impression that we were still dating, but then the next day, I find out from Lily that we've supposedly broken up! So I get a new girlfriend, and she blames me for moving on too quickly! I say, what am I supposed to do? Wait around for you? And she says yes, you are! It's not me whose been lying, Prongs. It's her! And then today, she frames me and makes me get two detentions with _her_! And in today's detention, she starts sobbing randomly, and I try to comfort her, and what does she do? Scream at me, that's what! All I was trying to do was make her feel better! Honestly! And then, later on, she sends the rags flying at my face, and dumps the dirty water buckets on my head! And THEN, she leaves me to clean the rest of Flitwick's office! Without saying _a word_!"

"YOU DESERVED IT, BLACK!"

"CLEARWATER! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO-"

"THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S TRUE! YOU ONLY HAVE HALF A MIND!

"CLEARWATER! I'VE HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR PETTY BULL-"

"ENOUGH! EMMA! PADFOOT! STOP IT, RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" shouted James. They instantly became quiet, looking at James apologetically. _James has a lot of power over them,_ Lily thought. _I've never noticed that before._ "Now, Padfoot, are you done with your side of the story?" James asked Sirius. Sirius nodded. "Alright then! Can you two just apologize to each other and be civil for a change?" he asked them.

"BE CIVIL!"

"TO _HER_, PRONGS? IS IT POSSIBLE?"

"SEE? _SEE?_ ALWAYS CRITICIZING ME!"

"STOP IT, CLEARWATER! I'M TRYING TO TALK TO _MY _ FRIEND!"

"_YOUR FRIEND!"_

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! HONESTLY! Can't you say _one_ nice thing to each other?" This time it was Lily who broke them apart.

James grinned at her. "Thanks, Lily. Ok, you two, apologize to each other. _NOW!_" he ordered.

Emma and Sirius glowered at each other, as if it were the other's fault that they had to do this. They grimaced.

"_sorry_," they murmured to each other, scowling at the other.

"Alright! I apologized! Are you happy _now_, Prongs? I'm going to bed!" Sirius stomped off to his dormitory.

"UGH! HE MAKES ME SICK!" Emma complained, as she ran up the stairs to _her_ dormitory.

"Kids these days," James joked. "No respect at all."

Lily laughed. "What _will_ we do with them, James? I dunno what to-"

She was cut off by a long, intimate kiss from James. She instantly returned the favor, melting into his arms.


	31. hem hem's revenge

**Moony! You look happier than usual! What's going on?**

_Nothing._

Stop that crap! You know that somehow, we will get it out of you! Do you WANT it to be the forceful way?

_No._

**Out with it then! **

_No._

MOONY! WE'RE WAITING!

**Come on now! I've recently learned a new spell involving turning the victim pink…should I try it out on him, Padfoot?**

_NO! I'LL TELL!_

Hurry up with it then! We're anxiously awaiting your response, you know!

_Ella has decided to date me again._

What do you mean ELLA has decided to date you again? 

_Huh?_

**You gave up your power, mate. Now she's the boss in your relationship. Good luck with that. You see, with Lily and me, _I_ have the power.**

_You do, do you?_

LILIBEAR!

_Shut up Sirius! You were saying, James?_

**Er…I didn't mean that! We have an equal relationship!**

Look who's the boss of _your_ relationship, Prongs.

_Sirius! We're equally powerful! And I wouldn't criticize James. He can really hex you._

**Thank you, my dear Lily.**

_Your welcome. So you got back together with Ella, Remus? That's great! Now, Sirius, if only you and Em-_

STOP RIGHT THERE! DON'T YOU DARE SAY EMMA! WE'RE OVER!

_Come on now, Sirius! You two were great together!_

Key word there: WERE.

**Come on mate! Give her another chance!**

Never.

_Please?_

**For us?**

Maybe.

_YAY!_

**God, Lily. Did you just say "yay"!**

_Yes. What's wrong with yay?_

Its way too damn feminine. Even for a woman! 

**It reminds me of something a little girl would say while going down a slide at the playground…I dunno why…**

_Not to mention it scares the hell out of men when women say it._

**Right.**

_Wow. You are all way too sensitive._

Ahem. Back to moi.

_Ok, sorry, I just have to say it. You all scream at me for saying yay, but he says "moi" and no one cares? Men don't say moi!_

**Why can't men say moi?**

_It's a "yay" type of word!_

_No its not._

_Yes it is._

No its not.

_Yes it is!_

**No its not.**

_AARGH! FINE! ITS NOT!_

We sure are good at breaking people down.

**Anyway, back to the point. You were saying, Padfoot?**

Ahem. Right. I'll give her another chance ONLY if she's nice to me.

**We're screwed then.**

_Yep._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma and Sirius' last detention was quite uneventful. They hardly said a word to each other, they merely cleaned and scrubbed. They were trying, for James' sake (because he had such power over people), to be civil towards each other. So instead of screaming at each other, they said nothing at all during the detention. They even laughed together over something Sirius had said, when they made their may to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Have you seen Sirius and Emma?" Lily whispered to James. "It looks as if our plan is working."

James grinned. That sounded all too familiar…from when he was trying to get Lily. "Finally, they're not arguing with each other!"

They even sat down next to each other across from James and Lily, laughing merrily at something one of them must have said.

"Hey Lily. James," said Emma, grinning.

"Erm…hi, Emma," said James cautiously. He didn't want to have to go back to step one with them again.

"Good evening, Sirius," grinned Lily, unable to keep in her excitement that they were civil to each other.

"_hem hem_"

Everyone looked up to see Jessica Sparks towering over them, glaring at Emma with jealousy. Sirius frowned at her.

"Oh, er…hi, Jessica! Come on over, sit down!" he said.

Jessica sat down on the other side of Sirius, and smirked at Emma, before kissing Sirius enthusiastically. Emma glared at her, and frowned. Then she turned to look at Lily and James, trying to look indifferent.

"So. What did you two do today? Besides snogging," Emma smiled meaningfully.

Lily blushed, while James smirked, and nervously ruffled his hair.

"Er…nothing out of the ordinary, Em. What about you?" Lily asked, trying to regain her composure.

"Nothing besides the detention. I've been with her all day," said Sirius, who had just surfaced from Jessica's kiss.

"Have you now?" snickered James.

Sirius glared at him. "Shut it. Not like that. We just have all the same classes."

"mmmhmmm," said James, pouring himself some pumpkin juice.

"So, Jessica. How was your day?" asked Emma politely.

Jessica glared at her. "Nothing unusual. The classes are getting increasingly stressful, though," she said stiffly.

Lily nodded fervently. "Oh, _I know_! Soon I'll have to go to Madame Pomfrey for a calming solution! I don't know how I'm going to get all this work done! _And_ study for the NEWTs a bit everyday! And then you absolutely _must_ take good notes every class, otherwise you'll miss a bit of the syllabus for your studying! I mean, I've made myself a study schedule, but still, I don't know how our Professors expect us to get all of the work done! I've been at the library for all my breaks all year!" she exclaimed.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Emma all snickered, raising their eyebrows at her. She returned their stares innocently, not aware of what she had done to make them all laugh so hard.

"Ah, that's my Lily for you," laughed James, ruffling her hair affectionately, which caused her to scowl at him. "Studying every chance she gets, passing exceptionally in every class, yet _still_ thinking she's failing."

"Very funny, you three," Lily scowled. "It would do you some good, you know, to study for a change."

Remus looked at her indignantly. "I do!"

"Why do I need to study, Lily? I can just use your notes!" scoffed James. "That is one of the perks that come with having a nerdy girlfriend," he teased.

Lily's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Kidding," James grinned. "Honestly, Evans. You are so gullible."

Lily grinned. "At least I'm passing."

"I'm passing too! I'm not as stupid as people think, Lily."

Lily kissed him softly on the lips. "I know that."

"Ok, enough of that, now," said Sirius, disgusted.

Lily giggled and kissed James more passionately. James returned the favor.

"OK, OK, I GET THE POINT!" groaned Sirius. "I've completely lost my appetite now! Are you happy?"

James and Lily laughed. "Yes, we are, thank you," smirked James.

Lily frowned, gazing at Emma. "Em? _Em?_ You ok?" Emma was staring at Sirius, and she had a strange sparkle in her eyes.

"What? Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm alright," Emma said, turning her focus to Lily. Jessica glared at her, seemingly aware that she had been staring at Sirius.

Sirius turned to look at Emma. "Sure you're alright, Emma?" he asked.

Emma seemed startled that he had used her first name. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just…er…_tired_, is all."

Sirius looked at her with concern. "Are you sure that's all? You look rather pale…want me to take you to the hospital wing? Or take you up to Gryffindor Tower?"

Emma smiled, amused with his concern. "I'll be alright, Sirius. Thanks anyway."

Sirius nodded, not taking is eyes off her.

"_hem hem"_

Sirius turned to look up at Jessica, as if noticing her for the first time.

"Hi, Jessica. Alright?"

Jessica merely nodded, glaring at Emma. Sirius, seeing Jessica was satisfied with his greeting, turned to face Emma again. Jessica sat there, her arms crossed, glowering for a while, then she suddenly stood up. She'd had enough with Emma stealing Sirius from him. She saw the looks they gave each other, and she didn't like them one bit. She was determined that this relationship of Sirius' was going to last longer than a week.

"Jess? What're you doi-"

Suddenly, Jessica pointed her wand directly at Emma's face. Emma screamed, obviously startled and in quite a lot of pain. Soon her whole face was covered in huge, disgusting, green boils, filled with a foul, red liquid. Every few seconds they popped and grew again, this time larger, and producing more boils. Lily shrieked, and James instinctively covered her eyes with his hand. Sirius jumped up in alarm, staring between Jessica and Emma.

"What the _hell_ was that for, Jessica!" he asked her, staring at her in amazement.

"She loves you! She was bound to steal you from me!" Jessica shrieked.

Sirius stared at her, perplexed about how someone could be that horrible. He rushed over to Emma, who was now crying, and hugged her. He tried to get the boils off her face, but when he tried, they only got larger. Lily was trying frantically to get James' hand off her eyes, however James wouldn't let her move his hand.

"You do _not_ want to see this, Lily. _Trust me_."

"I'm a big girl, James! I can handle it!"

"Honey, listen to me! You _definitely_ don't want to see this!"

Lily stopped struggling. "Did you just call me honey!" James grinned. He knew it would be a great distraction.

Sirius put his arm around Emma's shoulder. "Come on, Emma. Let's get you to the hospital wing."

Jessica tried to stop him, but he gently moved her out of the way. "_Move,_ Jessica," he growled.

Lily had just managed to get James' hand off her eyes. "What's happened?" she asked, opening her eyes. James kissed her instantly, desperate that she couldn't see what was going on.

"JAMES! NOW IS NOT THE TIME! GET OFF ME!"

"I've told you! You do _not_ want to see this!" said James, kissing her again, blocking her view. Sirius glared at Jessica.

"Sirius!" Jessica moaned. "I was just trying to get us closer-"

"Shut it, Jessica. We'll talk about this later," he said coolly. And with that, he and Emma made their way to the hospital wing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dunno if anyone noticed, but the "_hem hem_" thing Jessica Sparks does in this story is directly from Professor Umbridge. And, by the way, I used one of my best friend's name for Jessica, but that definitely does not mean that she is like the fictional character Jessica. In fact, my friend is COMPLETELY opposite of the fictional Jessica. Just thought that you lot should know that. :-)


	32. I'll protect her until the Day I die

Hi, sorry. I know, I know. What am I doing? Can't I just post the damn chapter and be done with it? But I had to put something in. A reviewer of my story, JeNnIfEr88, told me that 'Collide,' by Howie Day would be perfect for a chapter, and I REALLY HAVE TO AGREE! It's perfect, not to mention it is a great song. So, ahem, I just have to put some of the lyrics in here…I couldn't figure out a way to put them in the chapter, with it making sense, anyway, but here they are (oh, by the way, see if you can figure out what part of the lyrics goes to each ship – relationship, that is):

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind

I somehow find

You and I collide

I'm quiet you know

You make a first impression

I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

…

You finally find

You and I collide

You finally find

You and I collide

Sorry, I know that was a really long comment, but I just HAD to put it in! Thanks JeNnIfEr88! Anyway, ahem. Back to the story, eh?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius had stayed with Emma all night in the hospital wing. He was dumbstruck at how anyone could be as cruel and possessive as Jessica Sparks. He stared at Emma with an apologetic look on his face, even though she couldn't see him, as she was sleeping. _Sorry, Em. I was an idiot, dating her. I'm so sorry. I didn't know anything like this would happen. I'm ready now to make a commitment, if you'll have me._ Sirius surprised himself. _Imagine what Prongs would say if he could read my thoughts. ME? Making a COMMITMENT? Why, the female population of Hogwarts will be shocked!_ Sirius grinned to himself, and threw out his chest cockily. _I must have dated at least three quarters of the girls here. Well, of course none of the first or second years, I'm not THAT perverted. _He glanced at Emma, who was stirring. Her eyes fluttered open, and widened when they saw Sirius sitting near her bed. She tried to sit up, but then fell back down on her bed, as the pain from the boils kicked in. Sirius looked at her uncomfortably.

"Erm…alright there, Em-Clearwater?" he asked her nervously.

Emma grinned. "I'm alright, Sirius, thank you. Have you been here all night?"

Sirius turned away awkwardly. "Um, yeah. Just wanted to make sure you'd be alright, you know. Er…because…well…um…it _is_ sort of my fault. I mean, she was my girlfriend and all."

Emma looked at him curiously. "_Was_?"

Sirius started nervously pacing between Emma's bed and the vacant one beside hers. "Erm…yes. I broke it off with her after I got you to the hospital wing. And then I came back to watch you."

Emma blushed. "You _watched me_? God. I snored or something, didn't I?"

Sirius grinned. "Well, you did call out to a…erm…_certain someone_ all night in your dreams."

Emma looked at him in horror, having a feeling she knew who that certain someone was. "_WHO?_"

Sirius looked away from her, fidgeting uncomfortably. "Me."

Emma inhaled quickly. "Er…um…well…are you _absolutely certain_ I was calling out to _you_, Sirius?" she asked, a crimson blush crawling up her face.

"Yes, I am _absolutely certain_. Must I repeat what you said in your dreams, will that-"

"NO! No, I believe you," cried Emma hastily.

Sirius smirked. "So…does this mean…what I think it means?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Black," retorted Emma, causing Sirius to frown. "But yes, I suppose it does mean what you think it means…if what you think it means is the same as what I think it means."

Sirius stared at her, his head slightly cocked to the side, and his mouth open. "_huh_?"

Emma giggled. "It means, YES, we're back together, Sirius!"

Comprehension suddenly appeared on Sirius' face. He grinned. "Good." He leaned into her, and carefully kissed her, successfully avoiding the boils on her face, which were quickly diminishing. They suddenly heard footsteps, and painstakingly broke apart.

"Ah. Where have I seen this picture before?" joked James, his hand in Lily's.

"Looks like we've got a bit of competition, James," smiled Lily. "How ever will we beat them? Sirius is widely acclaimed for his snogging."

"Well, I think we can give them a run for their money. I, after all, learned from the Great Sirius Black. I know the techniques, you know," said James slyly, wrapping his arms around Lily. "And come on. You and I, we're the Dream Team. Nothing can stop us. _Nothing_. We'll always be undefeated, as long as we're together."

Sirius raised his eyebrows at James. "My dear friend Prongs, is that a _challenge_? You'd better be prepared to lose, because I am THE Sirius Black, the famous snogger."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on, you two. I thought we were joking. We're not _seriously_ going to have a snogging competition, are we? I mean, who will judge it?"

Sirius and James' faces fell. "I suppose you're right, my dear Lily," said James. He turned to Sirius. "Just so you know, Padfoot. You would have been defeated."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Please, Prongs. I've taught you everything you know about snogging! It's because of _me_ that little Lily here swoons every time you kiss her!" Lily gasped, and successfully hid behind James, her face crimson. Lily found that James was a very good hiding spot, as he was at least a foot taller than her. James glared at Sirius for embarrassing his girlfriend.

Sirius snorted. "Come _on_, Evans. We've all seen you! He gives you _one kiss_ and you're all weak at the knees!"

James turned around to look at Lily, smirking. "I must be absolutely _spectacular_ at snogging, or something. You just _can't_ get enough of me, can you Evans?"

Lily rolled her eyes, but remained hidden behind James, not quite ready to emerge.

Sirius grinned. "Imagine what you'd be like if _I_ kissed you, Evans. Seeing as I taught your James everything."

James stared at him, shocked. "How _dare_ you suggest kissing _my_ girlfriend!"

"Sorry, Prongs. Just a joke. And anyways, I'd bet she'd swoon even more if I kissed her. Shall we, Evans?" Lily gaped at him, wide-eyed, and stepped aside at the perfect time, just as he leaned in to kiss her. She quickly fled to the other side of Emma's bed. Now James had had it.

"PADFOOT! First of all, her name is _Lily, not Evans! _It's only ok when _I _say it, isn't that right, Lily?" he asked her, turning around to face her. Lily nodded encouragingly. "Second, THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND, DAMN IT! SNOG YOUR OWN!" shouted James, unable to control his temper.

Sirius gazed at him, amused. "Sorry, Prongs. What's the big deal? Jeeze! I was just having some fun! See, that's your problem. You are way too damn possessive."

"POSSESSIVE? BECAUSE I LOVE HER AND I'M GOING TO PROTECT HER UNTIL MY DYING DAY? SORRY, BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU DO WHEN YOU _LOVE_ SOMEONE!" Lily blushed, hiding her face in her hair.

"Well, I LOVE EMMA TOO, YOU KNOW!" It was now Emma's turn to blush.

"WELL THEN PROTECT _HER_ AND KISS _HER, _PADFOOT! NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Well I thought it would be loads of fun to kiss someone new. No offense, Emma."

"WELL TOO BAD, PADFOOT! LILY DOES NOT _WANT_ TO KISS YOU! You saw how terrified she was of you!" James grinned at Lily, who saw that this was now just becoming a way of entertainment for James and Sirius.

Sirius looked at Lily. "Yeah, why was that, eh Ev-I mean Lily? I'm one of the hottest 'bachelors' here at Hogwarts! Well, actually, now I'm taken, but still," he added, grinning at Emma.

Lily's face turned an even deeper shade of red, and she walked over to James, and stood in front of him, leaning on his chest and allowing him to wrap him arms around her. "Sorry, Sirius. But I'm taken. And it'll be that way forever, I'm afraid." Lily looked up at James and kissed him.

Sirius grinned at them. "Ahem. AHEM! I do not hear a 'thank you so _very_ much, Sirius,' coming from either of your mouths!"

They stared at him. "What _are_ you talking about, Sirius?" asked Lily.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? I set you two up at that snowball fight we had ages ago. And exactly _who_ was it that hooked up with Lily's best friend, hmm?" Sirius smirked.

"Please. That wasn't to help me get Lily, it was just to amuse you. You paired us up for the snowball fight to see what we would do when we interacted with each other. And as for Emma, I distinctly remember hearing you say she was hot? So that wasn't to help us, either," snickered James, glancing at Emma, who had turned scarlet after hearing that Sirius thought she was hot.

"_PRONGS! SHUT. UP."_ Said Sirius, through gritted teeth.

"Does this mean you two are a couple again, Padfoot?" prodded James, grinning.

Sirius glared at him. "I don't know, so why don't you _shut your face_?" He turned to look at Emma hopefully.

Emma frowned, remembering why she had broken up with him in the first place. _What if he leads me on like that again?_ She asked herself. _I don't want to go through that another time. But he watched you ALL NIGHT,_ she countered herself. _That was very sweet of him, you know. But maybe it was all a scheme. I don't know. Is he really ready to commit?_ She looked at Sirius, and swallowed. "Erm…well…I…er…sure, lets date."

Sirius jumped in glee. "_Really?_" he asked her, beaming.

Emma smiled at him. "Sure," she said.

Sirius proceeded to do a type of silly dance, to show his happiness and joy.

James laughed. "Whatever happened to the 'aloof approach,' as I remember you called it, Padfoot? You said, 'never show a girl how happy you are that she's accepted. It will just give her the upper hand.'" Lily gasped, and glared at Sirius, her hand prepared to slap him. Sirius instantly stepped out of the way, and all Lily slapped was the air. She scowled.

"Hey, _Flower-_" Lily glared at him again, because she had told him not to call her Flower. Sirius grinned. "Cool it, woman! I'm over that stuff now!"

Lily remained to fume, and James warned Sirius to stop teasing her above her head, so she couldn't see him.

"Are you, Sirius? Really? Because I do _not_ want to see my best friend-erm…_one_ of my best friends, besides you, James, get hurt again, Sirius!"

"I've changed, unfortunately. I knew it was only a matter of time that I did so, seeing as James had changed."

James looked at him, alarmed. "_I _didn't change! Lily did!" he declared indignantly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Sure mate. Anyway, let's go and leave Emma alone, before Pomfrey makes us."

They quickly said their good-byes to Emma (Sirius kissing her passionately, to Lily and James' groaning), and made their way out of the hospital wing, James and Lily holding hands, and Sirius bombarding them with nicknames.

"LILIBEAR! FLOWER! LILYSICLES! OH OH! THIS IS ONE FOR BOTH OF YOU! JILY! GET IT? JAMES AND LILY! OR…LAME! HA HA! THAT'S A GOOD ONE! LILY AND JAMES, THAT ONE IS! OR…PEVANS!"

"SIRIUS! SHUT UP!" exclaimed Lily, pushing him away from them, as she couldn't take it anymore.

"HEY! I WASN'T DONE! I'VE GOT LOADS MORE!"

Completely fed up, James used his wand to blast Sirius all the way down to the end of the corridor, crashing him into the wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, the next chapter will be the last chapter of this fan fic…as you can see, it is getting quite pointless, as there is not plot anymore. But I do have another James/Lily fan fiction all planned out that I plan to write…

And by the way, the lyrics above, the top section (starts with 'even the best fall down sometimes') is about Emma and Sirius (mainly Sirius) and the bottom-ish area (from 'I'm quiet you know' to 'I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind') is Lily referring to James, and the very last bit is James referring to Lily. Does that make sense? Probably not, sorry.


	33. being a typical guy

James Potter and Sirius Black made their way to the sixth year girls' dormitory, butterbeers and wizard sweets in hand. They intended on having an impromptu celebration with the girls, because Emma had just been released from the hospital wing, with no trace of the boils left on her skin. The two teens entered the dormitory, just as Lily was coming out of the shower, wearing only a towel. James glanced at her, and dropped the sweets he was holding; in surprise that she was only wearing a towel. Lily looked up suddenly, searching for the cause of the noise, and screamed, nearly dropping the towel wrapped around her. Emma howled with laughter on top of her bed, and Sirius, trying a new commitment thing, tried his best not to stare at Lily, trying not to betray Emma's trust in him. James gazed at Lily with longing, mentally willing her to drop the towel to the floor. Lily turned redder than she had ever before, and quickly tightened the towel around her body. She suppressed a laugh when she saw James. His eyes were twinkling merrily, his mouth was wide open, and he seemed ready to jump at her, prepared to rip the towel off of her. However, Lily knew James would never do that. He was too much of a gentleman.

"JAMES! SIRIUS! Please just leave for a minute, and let me get dressed!" Lily shrieked, more out of embarrassment than anger. Sirius, now blocking his view of Lily with a pillow, made his way to the door, then stopped to face James. James was obviously not going to move, he was too stunned, and he loved the view. He remained rooted to the floor, gaping at Lily. Sirius groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Prongs. Prongs? PRONGS! MOVE IT! Yes, yes, I _know_ you are obsessed with Lily, but there will be other times! Now come on! Lily's going to die of embarrassment! Now get your butt moving! NOW!"

Sirius turned James around (quite forcefully, mind you), muttered an apology to Lily, and marched out of the room, desperate to resist the temptation of staring at Lily himself. James seemed to get back to his former self (finally). He quickly muttered an apology to Lily (something like "Really sorry, Lily. That was…erm…a typical boy thing for me to do…er…sorry…but I really couldn't help it…er…I'll just go outside now."), and left the room. Lily immediately went to changing (quite silently), and Emma tried to regain her composure, after laughing so hard for such a long time. Suddenly they heard a creak. The door had opened ever so slightly, and they could see Sirius peeking in. Lily laughed, wondering how stupid Sirius thought she was. She had already finished changing.

"PADFOOT! STOP PEEKING AT MY GIRLFRIEND! FIRST OF ALL, THAT'S JUST…THAT'S JUST…._WRONG_, AND SECOND, _I_ SHOULD BE THE ONE DOING IT, EVEN IF IT IS SO TERRIBLY WRONG!" Shouted James from behind the door. Sirius blushed, a sheepish look on his face. James turned to face the door, his hand covering his eyes. "Erm…sorry Lily. Can we come in now?"

Lily quickly let them into the dormitory, and promptly buried her face in James' chest, much too embarrassed to face the others. James understood, and gently stroked her hair, pulling her closer to him. Lily felt she could always go to James, even when she had done something mortifying in front of him. He was the only one she had ever felt that way with. He cleared his throat. "Erm…Lily?" he whispered. She made the slightest sound (muffled, seeing as her face was still buried in his shirt), to indicate she had heard him. "Er…well…erm…if you don't mind me saying so…erm…that was…nice? And…er…well…sorry I was such a guy." Lily let out a tiny giggle. James smiled down at her, and kissed the top of her head softly. Lily didn't want to leave their embrace. She knew as long as she was in James' arms, she was safe and protected. She felt as if she wanted to be with him forever, and she wanted this moment to last as long as it could.

Meanwhile, Sirius and Emma were making out on Emma's bed. Emma seemed to have forgiven Sirius for his momentary lapse of judgment (peeking through the door at Lily).

James cleared his throat again. "Well, I suppose we should start celebrating now," he grinned. Sirius and Emma reluctantly pulled apart, and passed out the butterbeers and sweets, seeing as James and Lily seemed permanently glued together. Lily adjusted herself on James' lap, so that she was facing Emma and Sirius as well.

"So how long do you expect Jessica will be in the hospital wing?" she grinned, taking a long drink of her butterbeer. As soon as Emma was out of the hospital wing, she had tracked down Jessica Sparks in one of the corridors. Emma came at Jessica from behind, and hexed her, making Jessica fly across the corridor and hit the wall. She continued hitting herself against the wall nine more times, and then, when she was finished colliding against the wall, she grew a large, bushy tail, and she became completely bald. Of course, Emma had gotten a detention for this, but it was definitely worth it.

Emma laughed. "Probably at least a week. She got a lot of bruises from the wall…but I made sure I didn't cause permanent damage."

Sirius gazed at Emma affectionately. "That's my girl. Always causing trouble." Emma blushed, and started to kiss Sirius, who kissed her in return. Lily giggled nervously, and James ruffled his hair awkwardly. James turned his head to look at Lily, and grinned. He pulled her closer, and kissed her passionately, but quickly.

Lily grinned. "Potter, you prat! Now I will have to slap you," she joked.

James laughed. "You wouldn't dare. You love me far too much. Admit it."

Lily smiled at him, looking into his eyes. "I love you far too much."

They each smiled lovingly at each other, and kissed each other passionately, not breaking apart for quite a long time.


End file.
